The Elvish Princess of Hogwarts
by Sidhe
Summary: «COMPLETE» This is my first fanfiction story, so bear with me. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley meet an elvish woman who changes their lives... especially Ron's life romance! lol... there's a bit about hermione, and some stuff about draco as well.
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the character seen below, J. K. Rowling does obviously. Right then, now that I've said that I'll explain my work.  
  
I just had this idea and I thought I should do it just to bring in a new character J.K. Rowling hasn't thought of yet.  
  
Harry and Ron kept walking, grumbling to each other about the detention they both felt they didn't deserve. "Why the dark forest? Why, why, why?" Ron asked.  
"Because he wants to torment us and he's hoping we'll die in here." Harry said, referring with distaste to their hated potions teacher who given them detention for spilling a cauldron.  
"That-" Ron started then switched, "Wait a second, where are we?"  
"Umm...we're..." Harry began, "I have no idea."  
"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. "We're lost." And he began grumble words not fit to be mentioned here.  
Harry began to look around for anything he recognized, which was pointless because he rarely went into the forest and it continued to change around him with strange plants that moved and trees that whispered at him. "I guess, we should, uh, keep walking, and have your wand at ready, Ron." Harry said, without real reason because he heard nothing about him.  
"Right, ok." Ron said and they both continued to walk. "Hey, um Harry?"  
"Yeah Ron?" Harry responded.  
"Did you ever wonder where the forest ends? Or if it even does end?" Ron asked.  
"Um... I hadn't really thought of it. Do you think it ends?" Harry asked.  
"I... I donno. If it does, I hope there's something pleasant on the other side." Ron said as they walked into a clearing, a crystal pond within it. Ron stopped. Harry stopped as well, looking for what had stopped Ron and saw what he had seen, a beautiful woman standing in the pond, or rather on it.  
The woman, or rather girl, being hardly much older than Harry or Ron, had on a silver-blue dress which rippled around her and fell into the pool of water at her feet in waves like a waterfall, Ron found it hard to tell the dress from the water. She wore a cloak of the same colour and her hair was long and golden brown, reaching below her waist. Her skin was sun- kissed and pink tinted. Her lips were like blossoms. But it was her eyes that drew Harry in, her eyes were pools of liquid green, the green of fresh cut grass in late summer, they rivaled his own. Her eyes were strong and piercing, not in a way that hurt him or scared him, but in a way that shocked him. He felt as though she could see into him and through him. He stared back into her eyes with his own untrusting look for a moment until he could take it no longer and looked away. Ron did not tear his eyes away but continued to stare as she spoke, "Ronald Weasley," She addressed him first which somehow made him feel important, "And Harry Potter." She said his name lightly as though it hardly mattered, a tone Harry was not used to hearing, "It is good of you to be here. Dangerous, but good. I have been waiting." She said.  
"Waiting? For us?" Ron somehow managed to ask.  
"Yes. I need an escort, I was hoping it would be you." She spoke in hardly a whisper yet Harry and Ron could both hear it above everything else.  
Harry's quick tongue and untrusting self came in "An escort where?"  
"To Hogwarts. I must speak to Albus." She said.  
Harry questioned for a moment why she called Professor Dumbledore by his first name, but then asked, "Who are you?"  
"I am Alisabelle. Albus knows who I am. Please, take me to him, I must speak with him." She said.  
"We would, but um.." Ron began, "Well, we're lost."  
She looked at him, "Do you truly believe you can ever be really lost? Don't you know where you are now?"  
"We're somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, but that's all we know." Ron said.  
"Well, then you are not lost. Trust yourself, Ron, lead us to Hogwarts." She looked at him and smiled.  
Ron smiled back and said, "Okay, let's go." 


	2. Coming to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: You know the story, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or places, J. K. Rowling does, blah blah blah.  
"Ron, what are you doing?" Harry asked him in a whisper, the beautiful Alisabelle walking, or rather floating, behind them gracefully as they walked.  
"I'm taking her to Hogwarts." Ron said.  
"Do you even know how to get back?" Harry asked urgently.  
"I think I might. Don't you trust me Harry?" He asked.  
"You have a look in your eyes-" Harry began, but changed, "How do you know you can trust her?"  
"Look at her Harry, do we have any other choice?" Ron asked.  
"What if she's just in disguise? She could be dangerous! And we're leading her right to the most important place! What if she destroys everything?" Harry asked.  
"You don't trust anyone anymore, do you Harry?" Ron said.  
"No. Not anymore. We don't know anything about her!" Harry said.  
"All the more reason to bring her to Dumbledore, he'll know what to do." Ron said.  
"I still don't know how you know where to go. Just a minute ago we were lost!" Harry said in despair.  
"Would you rather we were still lost?" Ron asked.  
Harry eyed the girl behind him suspiciously, "No, of course not, but we don't know anything about her!"  
"Maybe you should talk to her then, get to know her a bit." Ron suggested, glancing around making up his mind which way to go next.  
"Fine, I will, but just because I'm afraid she could cast a spell from behind us and we'd never know it was coming." Harry said and slowed a bit until he was next to Alisabelle.  
"Who are you?" Harry asked her again.  
"My name is Alisabelle, but I have a feeling you want more than that for an explanation." She said quietly.  
Harry waited, but she said no more. Finally, impatient, Harry said, "So?"  
"I have nothing more to say." Alisabelle responded.  
"You're not going to answer the question?" Harry said.  
"Perhaps you should rephrase the question." Ron suggested from ahead of them.  
"Fine. Why do you want to see Dumbledore?" Harry asked.  
"I must tell him something of importance. I believe he will need my help in the future." She said.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, annoyed.  
Ron has been slowing to reach their pace and came to be in step with them, "How about we try this question: Where are you from?" Ron suggested.  
"I am from many places. I am from here, in England, and I am from Ireland, and I have lived in Scotland and Romania." She said.  
"MM... are you, uh..." Ron began, unable to decide what he wanted to ask.  
"I am partly Elfish. My mother is half-elf. My father is a wizard. I have lived with the elves and faeries most of my life." She said answering the question he couldn't form.  
"How old are you?" Harry asked.  
"I have lived for nearly 32 Elfish years." She told them.  
"How many is that in, you know, our years?" Ron asked.  
"Nearly 16." She told him, smiling.  
"I thought Elfish years were like, a day here is like 30 seconds there." Harry said, trying to remember what he had once read in a book Hagrid had given him.  
"In the other world, that is how it is, but I have lived between the worlds where time is as we want it to be." She said.  
Harry couldn't stop himself, "Are you always like this?" It didn't come out the way he wanted it to, but she understood.  
"No. Today is a holiday. I must be quiet and reserved without my people." She said.  
"So your mother is half-elf, right? Does that make you a quarter-elf or something?" Harry asked.  
She let out a giggle, which gave away slightly her true disposition and made both Harry and Ron smile, "Not quarter-elf. I am nearly fully an elf because I have been given the Gift by them."  
"'The Gift'?" Ron formed it as a question.  
"They will grant me immortality if I allow myself to take it." She said quietly.  
"Will you take it?" Ron asked.  
"Perhaps. Not now. It is a decision I must think upon for many years to come. I have been blessed to live as I have, I must consider deeply before accepting or refusing." She said.  
Harry and Ron understood that somehow, without questioning. But Harry had to ask, "Your father is a wizard?"  
Alisabelle took a moment before answering, "Yes. A very powerful one."  
"Mm..." Harry thought for a moment, "Do you think we might know him or have heard of him?"  
"I am certain you have." Alisabelle said quietly, so they almost couldn't hear, her eyes downcast.  
"We're almost there, guys." Said Ron, who had been directing them silently where toward where he thought Hogwarts was. They walked silent for another moment and they entered into a clearing and there ahead was Hagrid's hut.  
"Thank you kindly, Ron, please, take me to Dumbledore." Alisabelle said.  
"Um, right, first, we have to check in with Hagrid." Harry said and the giant figure walked out of the forest.  
"I've been lookin' all over fer ya!" Hagrid said, then seeing Alisabelle he said, "Blimey. Ain't seen you fer... too long... Fergot all about ya!" He took Alisabelle soft hand in his for a moment saying, "Your as pretty as ever, fer sure." He looked at her for another moment then said, "Well you three better be headed up to the castle, aye? Quickly now. Dumbledore probably fergot about you himself!" Alisabelle nodded to him in a graceful manner, but without saying anything.  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, "Uh, right then. Come on." Ron said and Alisabelle and Harry followed after him.  
"What was that about?" Harry whispered to Alisabelle and they approached Hogwarts.  
"We are old friends." Was all she said.  
They all rushed into the castle, lucky to get in before complete darkness surrounded the place. Harry and Ron hurried their pace within the castle, not wanting a professor to send them off to bed before Alisabelle spoke to Dumbledore. Finally, they reached to eagle statue which lead to Dumbledore's office.  
"Thank you kindly, you may come up if you would like." Alisabelle told them, looking at the statue.  
"Can you get up without the password?" Harry asked.  
"Certainly." Alisabelle said calling out, "Albus! Albus! I have returned!" Instantly the statue began to climb and all three stepped on and rode to the top.  
Dumbledore stood there waiting, a look of shock on his face. 


	3. Back to the Common Room

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, J. K. Rowling does, but we all knew that, didn't we?  
"I had forgotten." Was all he said.  
"I had wanted you to." She said back.  
"I suspect you came for a reason." Dumbledore whispered.  
"I wish to help. He is in danger." She said.  
"That's why he's here." Dumbledore said.  
"He is here." She whispered, her eyes darting to Harry and Ron.  
Dumbledore looked to Harry and Ron, "Harry, I believe I lied to you once."  
Harry frowned, "When?"  
"I can hardly remember. Please, I am weak from this surprise, return to your common room, please, we will speak tomorrow. If a professor stops you, tell them Alisabelle has returned." He told Harry and Ron. The two looked at one another, questioning silently, and then stepped in unison toward the statue then down the stairwell.  
As they walked back to the common room, Harry and Ron couldn't keep their curiosity to themselves, "He lied? When? Why?" Harry asked.  
"I can't imagine. He's always been so honest... Maybe he didn't know he lied." Ron said.  
"I just don't know." Harry mumbled, looking distraught.  
"But how could Dumbledore forget her? And Hagrid? She doesn't seem like someone you can easily forget." Ron wondered aloud.  
"I-" Harry started but stopped as he saw a familiar shadow come toward them.  
"Out of bed again, Potter?" Snape's sharp voice rang out toward Harry and Ron. "Weasley too? I should known. I can only imagine what you two have been up to. I believe you know what this means."  
"Yeah, it means we were out late because of your stupid detention." Ron mumbled.  
Harry elbowed him, "We're sorry, professor, we're on our way to the common room now, oh, and Alisabelle has returned." Harry said.  
Snape snapped to attention, "Returned, did you say? Did the headmaster tell you that?"  
"Yes, he said to tell that to any professor that stopped us." Harry said.  
"Oh, well now that's different. You best be on your way, Potter, Weasley. I would hate for something to happen to you this late at night." Snape said, pulling his cloak around him as he marched off toward Dumbledore's office.  
Harry and Ron looked at one another, "Right then." Ron said, "We best be going." And they walked back to the common room without any more disturbances.  
"Snufflelog." They said in unison when reaching the portrait of the fat lady. They were both tired and wanted to get to bed, but they saw Hermione and lost all thoughts of sleep. "You will never guess what happened." Ron said to her.  
"Oh dear, what now?" Hermione asked.  
"We found this girl in the woods and-" Ron began but was interrupted by Harry.  
"And Ron fell in love with her." Harry said.  
"Hey, how about this, I'll talk, and you'll sit, alright Harry?" Ron said.  
"Sure, lover boy." Harry taunted in a joking way.  
"You're just jealous." Ron joked back and they both laughed.  
"Hey, hey, wait a sec!" Hermione interrupted their laughing fest, "What happened?"  
"Oh, right, okay, so we had a detention..." And Ron preceded to explain everything to Hermione, right down to meeting Snape in the corridor.  
When the story was finished, Harry was smiling, Ron was tired, and Hermione looked as though she were so deep in thought that no one would ever be able to pull her out. Ron sat down and they waited. "That is very... interesting. You said she said 'he is in danger'?" Hermione asked.  
"That's what she said." Harry said.  
"She must be referring to you, but we already knew that. Why is she here? This is very odd, very, very odd." Hermione thought for another moment, "Well, its clear she has been here before, but why and when?"  
"Maybe you ought to let it rest, Hermione." Ron said, "Dumbledore said he would speak to us tomorrow."  
"I suppose your right. We'll just wait until tomorrow. Okay, get to bed you two." Hermione told Harry and Ron. She watched as they went up to bed then sat down and began to think again. 


	4. Her Past

Disclaimer: Obviously, J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and I clearly do not.  
  
The next morning, Ron woke early. It couldn't have been past 3:00 am. The sun was not up and it was dark all around. He went to the window and splashed his face with water from the pitcher and looked out the window. His eyes caught something move and he focused in on whatever it was. He saw two shadowy figures in the dark, he squinted to see better. The first wore a cloak which shimmered, even in the dark before morning. Ron knew it was Alisabelle. The second figure was dressed all in black and blended in so well, he could hardly reassure himself that it was even there. Quickly, he grabbed his wand and muttered a spell which allowed him to see in the dark. He looked closer and saw it was Snape. A bubble of anger boiled within him slightly. They were talking below and Ron knew he would not be able to hear them even if he opened the window and used a spell to enhance his hearing. Somehow he knew he would not be able to hear them unless Alisabelle wanted him to hear them. But then he thought, what if she did want him to hear? He opened the window a bit. Snape and Alisabelle had sat down upon the cool grass near the lake and were talking almost silently. Ron muttered a spell to enhance his hearing and could hardly hear a thing. He opened the window a bit more and strained to hear. Finally he heard them speaking.  
"It has been so long." Snape said.  
"It has been longer for me." Alisabelle whispered, without glancing at Ron, but knowing he was there.  
"I did not think you would come again, especially today, of all days. It is rare for an elf to travel on a holiday, especially alone. What was urgent you had to come?" Snape asked.  
"The holiday is over now, Severus. I had to come because the boys..." Alisabelle began but Ron could not hear anymore than that. He sighed and strained once more to hear. Alisabelle did not want this part heard. He stood there for a while before he could hear once more, "I will help." She finished.  
"I only hope you can. Do you think they will trust you once they find out..." Snape did not finish his sentence.  
"Did you trust me after you found out?" She asked.  
"It took me a long time. They are both stubborn and scared, it will take longer for them." Snape said quietly.  
"Then I will wait to tell them." She said, "Go Severus, you should get back to the castle and get some sleep. You cannot stay up all night to speak to me."  
"I could." Snape said.  
"We will talk when the sun is up. Please go, and worry not about your students, the Sytherins are all asleep." Alisabelle told him and Snape smiled before heading toward the school. She watched him for a moment, then turned to Ron in his window several stories up. He took a step back, afraid of her stare, then he looked back and knew she was waiting for him to come down. He looked around the room. Harry had once said Ron could use the invisibility cloak if he desperately needed it without asking Harry, but Ron had never taken advantage of that offer. Ron thought about waking Harry, but he knew Harry would want to come down too, and somehow Ron wanted to be alone with Alisabelle. As silently as possible, Ron tugged the cloak from within Harry's trunk, each sound exaggerated by his enhanced hearing, he hurried down the stairs to the common room. He slowed, seeing that Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch. She looked comfortable enough, and not wanting to wake her for fear she would want to come as well, he left her there and snuck out through the hole, covered by the invisibility cloak.  
He went quickly out of the building, his enhanced hearing slowly wearing off, along with his night vision, he stumbled in the dark. Then he found her and pulled off the cloak. "It was good of you to come." Alisabelle said, smiling.  
"I was up." He said.  
"I know. I heard you." She laughed, Ron was relieved to see her loosened up from his last meeting with her. "You're lucky Snape isn't as observant as me! If I hadn't of seen you, he would have positioned himself facing you and you would have been dead for sure." Just her smile made Ron warm up inside.  
"I guess I'm not as smooth as I thought I was." Ron said.  
"Well, I don't know, you were about as smooth as a freight train. I'm surprised you didn't wake Hermione up." She said.  
"How do you know Hermione?" He asked, suddenly suspicious.  
"Don't like go on guard or anything! She and I met when we were very young. I think she remembers me as well, perhaps she will not remember fully until she has seen my face, like the others." Alisabelle whispered, thinking, then turning to him, "Sorry about being so formal with you earlier, by the way, it was only out of respect for my people. Elves do not usually travel on holidays, but usually stay at home and celebrate. When we are among those who are not our own, we must celebrate within."  
Ron just nodded his head, then he started, "Alisabelle," And he stopped.  
"Please, just call me Alisa." She said.  
He drew in a breath, he felt very important, "Why are you here?"  
"To protect, to help, to stop what has been put into motion." She said quietly. She was pulling from him. That's not what he wanted.  
"I mean... I just wish I knew more about all this." He said, utterly confused within his own thoughts.  
"I have known Albus for a very long time, Ron, and he is getting older, and he is not getting any stronger as he gets older. He needs my help." She spoke quietly once again.  
"How long have you know him?" Ron found himself asking.  
"Since I was very, very young. He and I became friends when I was older though. Where I was before this, age was different. I aged in years there, I was fifteen, acting and talking as though I were fifteen, when you had not yet reached eight. I aged until I was sixteen, and I stopped aging. I will be like this until my end. I have lived through more years than you have. Albus and I became friends before I stopped aging. I learned very much from him, and so I took to the sort of magic you do now, with a wand and that sort. I learned a great deal from him when he came, and almost as much when he was gone. I came here for nearly a full two Elvin years after I stopped aging. I met the professors, and I came to be very fond of them, especially Severus." Ron gave her a look, "He is not as terrible as he is perceived." She said, laughing at Ron's face. "He was something of a father figure to me while I was here. He has always been overprotective of me. When it was time for me to leave, I asked everyone to forget me, because I have many terrible things in my past and my future. When I asked them, they somehow took in my request, and forced themselves to forget me, I believe without magic. Severus is the only one who did not forget me for a time." She went silent.  
"What kind of things in your past?" Ron asked, then realized he shouldn't have asked.  
"Bad people, bad places, bad things, that is all." She said and looked away.  
"Please, don't be angry." Ron whispered.  
"I am not angry, it is just hard to think of such things now." She said quietly and looked back at him.  
"Do you always become formal when you want to be distant?" Ron asked with a smile.  
"Only when the Elvish part of me comes out." And she smiled back. The two sat in the dark, close enough to see one another's faces and hear each other's breathing, but did not say a word. Finally, Alisa broke the silence, "You best get back inside, if Severus found you here with me, you wouldn't have time to breath before you were hit with a strong pain curse, not to mention how Harry is going to react when he finds his cloak missing."  
Ron's ears flushed and he stood, "Aren't you coming in?" He asked.  
"No, I have no place to sleep tonight. I will stay here until the morning sun rises." She said, smiling at him still.  
"You can sleep in the Gryffindor common room, if you'd like." Ron suggested, sincerely hoping she would come in so he could spend a few more moments with her.  
Her smile widened, "Thank you, but I'd rather be out here. Elves are not really castle people. I will walk you to the door, if you would like."  
"I would like that very much." Ron said, picking up the invisibility cloak. Alisa smoothly stood up as though she were not on feet but on water instead. "You are so graceful, it is hard to imagine you have feet." Ron said.  
Alisa picked up her dress, below her thin feet with painted toes, the loveliest feet Ron had ever seen, "I assure you that I certainly have feet." She said. She took his hand and they walked together toward the castle. 


	5. Draco

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling, not me.  
  
Ron snuck back into the common room only to find that Hermione was awake once more. "Where did you go?" She asked, though she could not yet see Ron.  
He pulled off the invisibility cloak, "Out." Ron said quickly hoping he would be able to quickly hop up to the dormitories without receiving the first degree from Hermione.  
"I don't think it was just out. When you go 'out' you bring people with you, or at least, you bring something back with you." She paused, "It's rather suspicious when you do neither."  
"I wanted to talk to Alisa." He admitted.  
"Why? What is it about her that draws you to her?" Hermione asked.  
"I don't know. There's just something about her." Ron stopped for a moment, trying to put his finger on it, but the answer evaded him. "Do you know her, Alisabelle I mean?"  
"I... I don't know. I've been thinking about that and I'm nearly certain I do, but I don't know from where. I keep searching my mind, but I cannot grab a hold of it." Hermione said, also thinking.  
"She said you knew her once, but she didn't say any more than that. She said you knew each other when you were younger. I don't know when or how, but she said you knew her." Ron said.  
"Perhaps I do know her." Hermione thought for a bit longer.  
Suddenly Ron became aware of the time. "O my good god, it must be past four in the morning. You'd better get some sleep, Hermione, you've been thinking too much." Ron said, "I'm going to head up to bed myself."  
"Alright, you first." Hermione said, smiling.  
"Doubtful, Hermione, you first, at least that way I'll know you at least collapsed on a bed." Ron said, pulling her off the sofa and forcing her gently toward the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory.  
"Alright, alright." She said, "Good night Ron." She gave him a quick hug and ran up toward her dormitory.  
Ron looked around the common room once more for no apparent reason then headed up to his dormitory as well. Sneaking the cloak back into Harry's trunk, Ron looked eagerly out the window. He could see her below, having returned to her post long before Ron had reached the dormitories, she looked up, smile, waved and whispered something at him. He was all the sudden very aware of how sleepy he was and fell into a dreamless sleep until the sun shone outside his window.  
***  
Harry woke him early and Ron realized he couldn't have gotten more than four more hours of sleep. "Come on Ron! We've got to talk to Dumbledore." Ron dragged himself out of bed and changed quickly into his favourite Saturday outfit, corduroy pants and blue sweater, in which he thought he looked quite dashing. Harry was already dressed, wearing his usual oversized pants and red sweater, waiting impatiently for Ron to brush his teeth before rushing down to the common room to meet Hermione.  
"Alright guys, let's go." She said. Ron was amazed that she could look so rejuvenated when he knew she had been up most of the night. It was doubtful she even went to sleep when he did, after all, she didn't have Alisabelle whispering words of sleep in her ear.  
The three hurried out of the portal and into the hall. Quietly whispering complaints about having not eaten yet and not understanding, they rushed through the halls, Ron eager to see Alisabelle, Harry eager to talk to Dumbledore, and Hermione eager to have her questions answered. Long before the statue which led to Dumbledore's office was in sight, the three heard someone approach. Without even looking at the Marauder's Map, they knew it was Draco Malfoy from the click of his boots. And he appeared moments later, dressed in black pants and a green sweater, glaring at them.  
"And what are you three doing here?" He asked with a sneer on his face.  
"That's none of your business, Malfoy." Harry said.  
"Perhaps it isn't, Potter." Draco said with a cold look upon his face, "But perhaps I'd like to know anyway."  
"I don't think we really want to tell you, Malfoy, so perhaps you should move out of the way." Harry said, his hand ready to grab his wand.  
"What if I don't?" Draco taunted.  
"Then you may find yourself wishing you did." Harry said, about to grab his wand.  
"I don't think that will be necessary." Harry heard a voice say from behind him, Ron smiled as Alisabelle floated toward them wearing, surprisingly, a slim skirt and a silver shirt to match, "I think we can all settle our differences." She smiled and turned to Draco, "Draco, good to see you, very good to see you."  
Draco stared at her for a moment, "Belle?" He asked in a whisper.  
"You remember. I'm glad you do. I have often wondered about you." She walked around him once, "I must say, you turned out to be far more handsome than I had imagined you would, and that's surprising, because I imagined you would become incredibly handsome."  
"It's been..." Draco paused.  
"Far too long, I know. Tell me, does your father still hate me?" She asked.  
"With a bitter passion." Draco told her.  
"I expected as much." She glanced around, "So what are you doing here on this fine morning?" She asked.  
"Uh... I go to school here." He said.  
"I'm well aware of that, in fact, I was planning on making a visit to the Slytherin common room this afternoon to visit my old friends. But really, why are you here, so close to Dumbledore's office, and so close to my newest friends?" She asked. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all looking at each other. Alisabelle friends with Draco Malfoy and the Slytherins? What did this mean?  
"You're friends with... them?" Draco asked with distaste in his voice.  
"I am friends with them as I am friends with you, the house they are in matters not to me, you of all people should know that." She said, "Please, Harry, Hermione, Ron, head on up, Dumbledore is waiting for you."  
The three nodded to each other and hurried off past Draco, taking stolen glances backwards and at each other, questioning what was going on. 


	6. Explanation

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
They walked until they could hear no more from the Slytherin and Alisabelle before speaking to each other. "She's friends with Malfoy?" Ron asked in shock.  
"But not with his father." Hermione said.  
"But all the same, Malfoy?" Ron asked as though the name alone was a sin.  
"She said she had Slytherin friends," Harry spoke up.  
"But she also said she was friends with us." Hermione said.  
"Well, she's also friends with Snape." Ron paused, "She told me last night he was a father figure to her."  
Harry looked at him in disgust, "Poor, poor girl. I prefer the Dursleys over him."  
"Come on guys, let's just ask Dumbledore." Hermione said as they approached the statue. Dumbledore was there waiting for them/  
"Excellent!" He said, obviously less tired then the day before, "Let's go up!" And they climbed the stair well to Dumbledore's office. He led them into a room with a great number of huge comfy chairs. "Please, take a seat." He watched them sit down, their eyes never left him, "Right then. I suppose I must do my best to explain Alisabelle." They nodded. "Mm, where to begin? Well perhaps I should begin by saying she is the most fascinating student Hogwarts has ever had. The first most fascinating thing about her is her incredible heritage, but you must have her tell you about that, for only she knows the story." He paused, "And of course there's her talents. She has the most unusual talents, many which result from her heritage. I found that at times, she can make up the most fantastic spells and potions, just by herself! There's hardly a witch or wizard left that still creates their own spells, and they spend weeks creating each spell, to think a witch can roll one off her tongue on the spot!" Dumbledore looked simply amazed, "But enough about that. She has incredible talent in other subjects. In fact, she is good with all subjects, yes, Mr. Potter, especially potions. Though she is probably the second best potion making in this school currently, second only to Professor Snape, who continues to teach her, potions is not her best subject. Transfiguration is." Dumbledore said with a smile upon his face, "I believe we all know that an animagus can only change into one animal, correct, Harry?" Harry nodded, "Well, such an interesting thing about Alisabelle! She can turn into three different animals. It's truly fascinating!"  
"Which three animals?" Harry asked.  
"I do believe a mouse, a bird of some kind, a raven perhaps, and a horse. It's truly fascinating. You will also notice she has other qualities besides her magical ones. She does not judge. She does not need to, she knows whether you are good or bad without waiting around to see. You will find she is friends with many Slytherins, those which are deep down good people, an will quickly become friends with the Hufflepuffs. You will certainly notice that she becomes particularly good friends with those in Ravenclaw and Gyffindor. You will find out about that when you ask her about her heritage." He paused, "I believe I have answered at least a few questions."  
"I have to ask how she knows Malfoy." Ron said quietly.  
"I believe she used to babysit him, if what I hear is correct. I believe she is responsible for the few good characteristics he still has left today." Dumbledore said with a smile.  
"Forgive me sir, but I cannot even remember where I met Alisabelle, but I know it was long ago." Hermione spoke up.  
"Certainly it was! I believe it was before Alisa had stopped aging. Perhaps she only seemed about 5 years old, I believe you'll recall a trip to Ireland and understand." Dumbledore said.  
Hermione nodded and went straight back into her thoughts.  
"Um, professor, can I ask, when did you lie to me?" Harry finally asked.  
"Right, of course you would ask about that." Dumbledore paused, "I'm afraid you'll have to wait for Alisa to tell you that, for even I have no idea how to tell you."  
As that was said, the four in the office began to hear footsteps echoing on the wooden floor outside the room they sat in. 


	7. Chp 7 for lack of a better title

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does  
  
Alisabelle entered with a smile on her face, "It is so good being here! I love seeing all these people I used to know, all these faces that I recognize and they recognize me."  
"Alisa! Good to see you on this fine morning!" Dumbledore said, "I was just speaking to-"  
She cut him off, "I know Albus, they're right there in front of you." She laughed. "Are you quite finished with them? It's my first Saturday here again and I'd love to talk with them."  
"I am done with them, however not with you. Please, children, go back to your common room, Alisa will join you nearly as soon as you get there." Dumbledore said.  
"Perhaps, Ron, you could wait for me by the statue, we can walk to the common room together." Alisa smile and Ron nodded. Ron smiled and nodded. Then Harry, Hermione, and Ron all headed toward the stairwell. They all went down, Harry smirking at Ron. "I'll see you later..." He smiled before he and Hermione walked off.  
Ron waited patiently at the bottom of the stairwell. He hadn't expect to hear anything, he had assumed both Alisa and Dumbledore wished to guard the conversation, but he heard the whispering. "Alisa, you know what I'm going to tell you." Dumbledore said.  
"Yes, I do, so don't say it." Was Alisa's response, "Nothing has even begun. We have only shared smiles, glances, and words. Between you and Severus, I'll never touch a man."  
"We only-" Dumbledore began.  
"There isn't anything yet! I haven't even admitted feelings to myself. You two should really stay out of what doesn't effect you." She said defensively.  
"You know that everything you do effects us now that's you've returned." Dumbledore said.  
"It was the same way when I was here before. You can't protect me from everything." She said.  
"But can you protect what you're here to protect with him on your mind?" Dumbledore asked.  
"He is what I'm here to protect. Please, leave me alone on the matter." She sighed, "You always play things out too far. Perhaps now he will be frightened of me."  
"Can he hear us?" Dumbledore asked, and Ron's ears turned red just thinking of how Dumbledore would have looked at him.  
"Yes. He is waiting for me as well. I want to enjoy the Saturday." She said, "Have a good day, Albus." And she walked to the stairwell, smiling as she came down.  
He returned her smile, feeling even more drawn to her knowing his feelings were at least partially returned. "I'm terribly sorry about all that, Albus sometimes feels as though he can make my decisions for me. If it were up to him, I'd live in a cage." She laughed.  
"It's alright. My mother is the same way." He smiled at her, studying her frame. She was very slight and looked as though she had no imperfections. She touched her stomach gently when she laughed or giggled and her hand were just perfect. Her long nails suited her slim graceful fingers, which she pulled through her hair to smooth it. Her legs were long and smooth, uncovered by her skirt. She wasn't frail, however. Ron could tell she was athletic and probably rode a broom well.  
Her smile lit, she took his hand, "Come on, we should head to the common room, Harry is waiting anxiously to hear my story and Hermione has been pacing since she got there."  
Ron's hand slid into hers and he felt as though no other hand could ever fit his as well. He was amazed that he smiled so often in her presence, when he was usually scared out of his wits because of some impending trouble which Harry and Hermione usually got him out of. It suddenly occurred to him that he rarely saved the day. He remembered his triumph at wizard chess in his first year, but there wasn't much else to his resume. He was often the most frightened of the bunch and did the least. Sometimes he seemed like a hindrance to them rather than a friend. He felt very down, did she know what a loser he was?  
"This place is just as I remember! I must say I do love it here. I heard the Willow wasn't doing as well as it once was. It's a pity, it is such a nice tree!" Her words interrupted his thoughts.  
"The Womping Willow you mean?" Ron asked.  
"Yes, do you know why it has been sickly?" She asked.  
"It had a run in with a car," Ron said, "A few years back."  
She paused for a moment, "A car? But what was such a muggle device doing here?"  
"You don't want to know." Ron said.  
"Mmm." She thought for a moment, "That can't be the only reason. I'll have to ask it at some point."  
"Ask it?" Ron said.  
"Elves speak to the trees." Alisa said.  
"Oh, right." Ron remembered as they approached the common room. "Snufflelog." And the portrait swung open. "Welcome to Gyffindor common room." Harry was waiting impatiently on a couch and Hermione was pacing.  
"Perhaps you'll explain it now?" Harry said to Alisabelle.  
She looked around at the people surrounding them, "I'll tell you what I can, but let's go somewhere more private." 


	8. The Private Conversation

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
A few moments later, they were all sitting out by the lake, Ron scanning the waters for the merfolk he had encountered in previous years. Then Ron, Harry, and Hermione all sat down on the soft green grass. "What would you like to know?" Alisabelle asked them.  
"Everything." Harry said.  
"Well, I certainly can't tell you everything, for I do not know everything. If you can imagine, my knowledge is only a pin prick compared to all that is out there." She said.  
"Fine, tell us what you can." Harry said.  
"What shall I begin with?" Alisa asked.  
"How about your heritage? Dumbledore said to ask you." Hermione suggested.  
"Of course he did." Alisa smiled, "I shall begin there." She paused and drew in a deep breath, "I will begin with the farthest back you would recognize. You three know the four founders of this school were Gyffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. You know they were all very powerful witches and wizards. You also know that Slytherin had a conflict with the three others, most especially Gyffindor. However, you know very little of the relationships between Gyffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. In fact, very, very few know of their relations. They were all good friends, but Gyffindor and Ravenclaw had a different type of relationship. They were lovers, and together had three children, without marriage, but in secret. So secret, in fact, that not even Gyffindor knew they existed until Ravenclaw told him on her deathbed. You see, Ravenclaw was of elven heritage, so her pregnancy did not show." She paused.  
"Ravenclaw immediately handed all three of her children over to rulers of other places. Her first born child, named Sere, meaning 'the given,' to the rulers of a presiding kingdom. They took excellent care of him there and Ravenclaw frequently visited him and her other children. Her second child, called Lais, meaning 'the sought after,' to a wizarding couple in Hogsmeade. Her third and last child was a fair girl. Her name was in fact, Alisabelle. I have been named after her." She paused again.  
Ron jumped in, "What does Alisabelle mean?"  
She blushed, "It means 'the most beautiful magician.'" She said and continued, "Alisabelle was sent to live with the ruling elves of the time. Lais and Alisabelle both came to have children, surprisingly, Alisabelle married the son of Hufflepuff, Hector. She bore him just one child and her line has since only produced only one heir each generation. Lais had two children, one of which bore no children, and the second of which had just one child, but married Hector's brother's son. This line also continued to produce just one heir each generation. Sometime, even I have lost track now, the lines, very distant and eventually loosing one another, collided and the two lines of Gyffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff became one." She stopped and looked at them, "I'm afraid I have not known you long enough to share any farther than to say my mother was the lone child for her generation, and I am the lone child for mine."  
Hermione looked deep in thought, Harry looked confused, and Ron was even more in love with her. "But what about what Dumbledore said, he said he lied to me." Harry said.  
"That is for another day." Was all Alisa would say on the matter. She turned to Hermione, "Something seems to be troubling you, my friend."  
Hermione looked up, "Mm? Oh, I'm just thinking. I swear I read something somewhere about. oh I'm not sure what I read, but I'm certain I read it." She lost herself for another moment and then asked, "Were you the one from Ireland?"  
Alisa smiled, "You remembered. I am glad you did. Yes, I am. I couldn't have lived more than seven elven years at the time, but having spent 2 of those years as a human year, I couldn't have seemed more than five, almost your age at the time. Were you four?" Hermione nodded, "We did have a fun summer." Hermione nodded again, remembering the summer she had spent with her interesting friend, the friend who had gotten her interested in magic in the first place. "I do hope I have satisfied you." Alisa said after a moment.  
"I'll never be satisfied." Harry said.  
"I am aware, but I can only say so much." Alisa said.  
"Why are you here?" Harry asked for the second time in twenty four hours.  
"I must confess that, I suppose," Alisa began, "I am here to protect you, all of you, all of the school, the headmaster as well. There is something brewing."  
"Did Dumbledore call you here?" Harry asked.  
"No, I didn't even cross his mind until I returned, however I am connected to many things in the wizarding world, and I felt something returning." She said.  
"But what can you do?" The question came out ruder than Harry had wanted it to, but Alisa smiled despite it.  
"I will do what I must, I will help when I can. I believe you need as many as you can get." She said, her pupils suddenly opening wide, her eyes flashing dark, her hands clasped.  
"Are you alright?" Ron asked, but Alisabelle was no longer listening to him, but to something far away, and then she disappeared. 


	9. Secret Passages

Disclaimer: I still own no part of Harry Potter  
  
I also want to mention that I'm just going to continue my story as though the fifth book didn't come out, bc some of the stuff that happened in the book doesn't exactly mesh with what i've got going on in my story. The book was quite good though, wasn't it? It was sad, but I was afraid it would be worse. I liked the plot but there were points that I wanted to kick a few people's asses...  
  
Anyway, on ward.  
  
The three stood up as it happened and all they could do was watch as the raven flew away at a speedy pace. "Did what I just thought happened really happen?" Harry asked.  
"If you thought Alisabelle turned into a bird for no apparent reason and then flew off without a word, than yes." Hermione said.  
"What was that all about?" Harry asked.  
"I donno." Ron said, still staring in the direction Alisa had flown off into. "Maybe she remembered she had something to do."  
"That was awfully rude, still. Maybe it was an emergency... I'm sure she'll be back." Hermione said.  
"Of course she will be." Harry said, "But I wish I hadn't gotten to ask her about Malfoy before she flew off."  
"What do we do now?" Hermione asked.  
"Um.. Wait?" Ron suggested.  
"She could be gone for hours!" Hermione said.  
"Then maybe you should go inside and get some work done while she's gone, Hermione." Ron said, "I'm going to wait, I have nothing better to do."  
"Do what you want," Harry said, "But I think I'll go in as well. Perhaps I'll find something interesting to do..."  
"Yeah, intersting." Ron smiled, knowing Harry was planning getting on the dirt on the Syltherin's Quidditch team.  
"You two are so weird." Hermione said, Harry and Ron looked at one another, and nodded their heads. "Oh, come on Harry." And she started off.  
Harry smiled at Ron once more and followed after Hermione, "I hope she doesn't take too long..." He called back.  
"And I hope the Slytherins aren't bothering to cover their tracks!" Ron called ahead to him. Sitting by the lake, Ron had a lot of time to think. He thought back to all of the times he had been scared and resolved to be more brave. He wanted desperately for Alisa not to think of his as a coward. Unfortunately, he could not show off his bravery without something to do. He knew he could have gone searching for an opportunity to be brave, but he wasn't foolish enough to do so. Trouble would come. When your best friends with Harry Potter, it always did.  
Ron was unsure of how long he sat there thinking. It couldn't have been longer than an hour and a half later when Alisabelle's raven form reapeared in the skyline. Waiting impatiently, Ron stared at her until she arrived, quite out of breath. "Ron! You waited." She said.  
"Of course," he said, "What happened?'  
"It was... my people, I was called... I had no choice but to respond." She said, slowing her breathing.  
"Respond to what?" he asked gently.  
"There was a scare in the village. Easily taken care of, but they could not do it alone." She thought back on the experience she had gone through many times.  
"But aren't they elves as well?" Ron asked.  
"Yes, but..." She cleared her throat, "The problem was a quarrel, one which a noble had to deal with." She whispered the last words, but knew he heard her.  
"Noble?" He asked.  
"I... rule over a small part of the elven kingdom... it's not a big deal." She smiled, obviously proud of the work she had been doing there.  
"Rule over? You mean you're like the queen of the elves or something?" He asked.  
"Not queen, certainly not queen, but they do call me a princess, and I do what I can to live up to the title." She said quietly. "The others returned to the castle?"  
"Yeah, but Harry wanted to ask you more about Malfoy." Ron said.  
"Which one?" Alisa asked back.  
"Oh, um, Draco, I think." Ron said, not used to referring to Malfoy's first name.  
"There's a lot to ask about Draco, but very few questions I would answer." She said and Ron was slightly mystified, "Come, it's Saturday, we should do something." She took his hand and stepped off toward the castle.  
"Is there anything to do this Saturday?" Ron asked.  
Alisa laughed, "What isn't there to do? We have the whole school!"  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked, usually all he did on Saturdays was hang out with his friends in the common room or outside the castle.  
"Haven't you ever gone exploring the castle? Taken the routes no one travels?" She asked. Ron thought about it and realized most of the castle he had seen was when he got lost on the way somewhere, he had never explored the castle without a destination. He shook his head, "Oh, I used to do it all the time! And I know there are still places I haven't been, things I haven't seen and discovered. Exploring the school is far more fun than sitting outside or in the common room ever is." She said, but pulled him in a direction away from the entrance to Hogwarts.  
"Where are we going?" Ron asked.  
"There are other ways to get into Hogwarts, Ron, and we're going to find one." She said with a smile on her face, this was clearly something she loved to do. Ron laughed as she pulled him along the outer edge of the castle. "No one else knows about this, not even Fred and George, it's not even on the Maurader's map." She said picking up a blade of grass from below them. Slowly, she moved it across the stone as though she were writing something and slowly a rock pushed outward from the wall. Carved into the rock was a small lion, which Ron recognized to be the Gyffindor symbol. "Rggnant." Alisa whispered at it in some unknown language. Slowly, the rock pulled from the wall and the rest moved along with it until there was just enough space for Ron and Alisa to sneak through. The opening closed fast behind them. Ron didn't have a clue where they were. Alisa took his hand once more and led him down a long narrow corridor. "Where are we?" Ron asked in a whisper. "We're in the walls." Alisa said back, hurrying along, "We're almost there." She said and they quickly entered an open space. Ron looked around. The room was lightly furnished, with a small desk in one corner, a large bed in another, and a mirror near the desk. "This is room near the Gyffindor common room." Alisa explained, "Gyffindor made it as a safe room where he could think, be alone, or." She paused, motioning to the bed in the corner, "Be with Ravenclaw." She blushed, "But there are other ways to get in and out of here that don't include long corridors." She smiled and pointed upward.  
Ron could see the ceiling was made of wooden beams and he didn't see signs of a trap door, but quickly, Alisa pointed her wand to the ceiling, whispered something Ron couldn't hear and a staircase dropped down, "What's up there?" Ron asked.  
"You'll have to follow me to find out." She smiled and gracefully swept up the stairs, Ron following close behind her. She was stopped at a railing, and seemingly looking into a wall.  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
"I'm watching Ginny. She's up to something." Alisa said, and Ron moved up next to her, he could see through the wall, which was fantastic to him, but then it occurred to ask himself, who could have been watching him years before? "Come on!" Alisa said, suddenly pulling away from the see- through wall before Ron had time to analyze what his sister was up to.  
He quickly followed her through a series of doors he hadn't imagined existed and then into a small room. The ceiling above him was that of magical painted glass and the walls and floor all shimmered with the light from it. Ron was dazed for a moment before realizing the floor was a bed, or rather had padding all along it. "Why-" he asked, but his question was answered as Alisa laid down.  
"I find it fascinating." She said as Ron laid down next to her. He just stared up as the amazing scene unfolded above him. The glass people moved and portrayed a repetitive scene of a man slaying a dragon, then picking up his lady and kissing her passionately. "Look through the clear parts," Alisa said referring to the white of the lady's dress, "You can see the sky." She whispered, "The view is spectacular!"  
"Yes," Ron said, turning his body so he could look at her, "It really is." She turned to him and smiled, starring into his eyes. He could do nothing but stare back. She was so close, he could hear her breathing. Do it now, Ron thought to himself, she clearly wants you to! So without any more thought, he pressed his lips into hers. He saw fire ignite in her eyes and she closed them, and he followed in suit, their lips still pressed together, he opened his lips slightly and she opened hers. Their tongues touched and Ron felt as though he would never be more happy, but she moved closer. He touched her face, which was soft and welcoming so he moved closer as well. She touched his side and he felt as though she had given him the world. He pressed more into the kiss. He felt something inside him, like the light flickering of wings, as though her soul touched his and he never felt more right. Twisting closer, her hand slid along his back and up to his head, where she ruffled his hair. He decided to be daring and ran his hand along her back putting his hands gently under her shirt, not pressing, just running slowly along the bottom of her back. The kissed continued passionately for a very long time, though it seemed like a moment to both, and Alisa pulled back from Ron, "Come on, I want to show you something." And she pulled him up and out of the room. 


	10. Planning

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but at this point, I can safely say Alisabelle is my creation, I hope you like her.  
  
They walked into another room which Ron hadn't imagined existed. The walls were of simple stone, but were decorated with paintings which Ron found incredibly interesting. "This is Ravenclaw." Alisa pointed to a picture of a beautiful young woman with silver-blue eyes and blonde hair who nodded at him from within the portrait. Ron saw that Alisa had the same nose and chin as the woman in the portrait. She then moved to the next painting along the wall, "This is Sere." She said looking at the perfect young gentleman with dark hair and the same silver-blue eyes of his mother. Sere also nodded to Ron. "This is Lais." Alisa said, directing Ron to the third portrait in which there was a smiling young man with blonde hair and gray eyes. Lais smiled and nodded at Ron. "And this." Alisa paused, "Is Alisabelle." Ron was taken back. The Alisabelle in the painting was only a stones throw away from being as beautiful as his own Alisabelle. The Alisabelle within the painting wore a lace scarf which covered most of her face except her eyes. The scarf was sheer and Ron could still see her smile.  
The bright green eyes of the two Alisabelles were identical and Ron could have sworn they shared a smile. The Alisabelle in the portrait giggled and nodded to Ron. Alisa pulled Ron over to the last portrait, "This is Gyffindor." She said and Ron looked up to the man he had many times imagined. Ron saw a man older than those in the other portraits, reasonable because Gyffindor aged while his family did not until they died. He was strong with dark hair and fiery green eyes and skilled hands, "You're eyes are all the same, you, Alisabelle, and Gyffindor." Ron said.  
She nodded, and the Alisabelle within the portrait spoke quietly, "We are the only three in the recorded line to ever have been said to have green eyes. All have been noted to have blue or gray. It's very strange, so many generations have past without a green eye among them, until Alisabelle came again." The Alisabelle in the portrait smiled.  
The live Alisabelle smiled back, "Good evening all." She nodded to them all once again and pulled Ron through the rest of the room. "You've met most of my family now," She said to him, "I have only two live members of it." "You're mother and father?" Ron asked. "Yes, but let's not speak of them now. What did you think of Gyffindor and Ravenclaw and the others? I'm afraid they're not very talkative, other than Alisa, they usually ask me to leave after just a moment." She said. "They seemed. Like good people, and certainly not very talkative. Alisabelle seemed. very much like you." He said.  
"Thank you. She was quite a person. I only wish I could be more like her." Alisa said.  
"I'm sorry I have to ask, but how is it possible that they all died?" Ron asked.  
"Elves are not invincible, Ron. Full-blood elves will live forever until they are struck down, though most wounds mean nothing to a full-blood elf. But elves have been breeding with other forms of beings for thousands of years. Each half or less elf usually lives about as long as a normal being does, however they do not age. They can still be struck down, however. Ravenclaw was struck down by a curse of terrible power. No one is even sure who cast it or why. Some say it was Slytherin, others say it couldn't possibly have been him. No one knows for sure. Sere died in a war between the elves and the dragons. Lais died of age and Alisabelle, they say, died of beauty." Alisa told him.  
"Died of beauty?" Ron asked.  
"It's a legend that Alisabelle was so fair, no man could look at her without falling madly in love. So they covered her face, hence the scarf you saw upon her in the portrait. This allowed her to choose a man who loved her for her, not her beauty. She chose Hector. The legend has it that Hector died when he was just 55 and Alisabelle was left alone. Men courted her and she mourned over her husband's death. Men wanted her and wanted her for her beauty until she could take it no more and killed herself. So the legends say, at least." Alisa said as though she didn't believe it.  
"You don't think that's what happened?" Ron asked.  
"It's doubtful. She mourned, surely, but kill herself? I cannot imagine. Perhaps she moved into a quiet forest and finished her days there. I am never certain." Alisa was grim for a moment, then smiled, "But on to more pressing manners." She took his hand and pulled him into another room. Ron immediately recognized it to be the room near the Gyffindor common room, "We're back." Alisa smiled. Ron smiled back, wondering how they had made it back to the same room without going down another staircase to reach the same level. He didn't ask and was unsure what to do. Then he got an idea. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. She immediately responded by place one hand on his hip and the other on his back. He touched her face and slipped his hand once more under her shirt. Kissing wildly, Alisa pressed her body up against his and he felt that light fluttering within him once again. How could one girl make him feel so amazing with just a kiss? He wondered, but did not care to look for the answer. She pulled him down onto the bed.  
Surprised but entranced, Ron continued kissing her, rubbing her back. The wings within him beat to the rhythm of his heart and he wondered if the wings he felt were Alisa's heart.  
They kissed there for not too long before Alisa pulled away, she licked her lips and said, "I'm afraid Dumbledore is waiting for us. There's much to talk about." She took his hand and lifted him from the bed. She pulled him out another way and through the corridors within the walls until they stepped out from behind a tapesty near Dumbledore's office. They walked up the staircase to his office.  
Snape, Draco Malfoy, Dumbledore, Harry, and Hermione were all waiting there for them. "You're late." Snape said.  
"Only because you were waiting." Alisa said and smiled at him, and he, to everyone's surprise, smiled back.  
"Thank you for coming, Alisa." Dumbledore said, "I've asked you all here for a reason. That reason is to tell you your role in the upcoming war. Yes, war. Voldemort has returned to his original power. I am getting weaker. I want to tell you what you all mean to this war. You are both the first and last line of defense. You will be the first to attack, the first to respond and defend. And if worse comes to worse, you will be the the last defense. You all have jobs." Dumbledore told them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all had one thought in their heads, 'what is Malfoy going to do?' "We have 2 spies in our presence," Dumbledore said turning to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "Starting with Professor Snape, who's job to convince Voldemort that he wants to be on the side of evil once again, and Draco Malfoy who has an interesting proposition for us." He turned to Draco.  
"My father has asked me to become a spy for his side. This means I could be openly known as being against Voldemort, without worrying about who saw me, but I could also be part of the inner circle, sneaking them false information, so that they are unprepared for what is really going to happen, if that's what you would like me to do." Draco said, "Because I do not want to be part of my father's side."  
"Of course, we would all love to have a spy sneaking Voldemort false information-" Dumbledore began.  
Harry interpted him, "But how do we know we can trust you? You could easily sneak us false information!"  
"True, true. Your family record is unfortunately against you." Dumbledore said, "However, if you'd be willing to take a small dose of truth serum..."  
"No way. That stuff is vile." Draco said, "You'd have to force it down my throat."  
"If it's necessary..." Harry began.  
"I don't think it will be." Alisa spoke up. "May I?" She asked Dumbledore, holding out her palm, Dumbledore placed a small bottle in her hand. With her back to Draco, she covered her lips with a drop of the liquid within it. She turned back to him, walked over and kissed him on the lips.  
"Oh crud." Draco said after she pulled back.  
"Ingenious!" Dumbledore said, but Ron had a look of pure hatred in his eyes, his thoughts were 'did she have to kiss him? it would have been more fun to watch him suffer! Wait, if Draco recieved the truth serum, then so did Alisa, has she thought of that?'  
She walked over next to him and whispered in his ear, "Elves have no response to small doses of truth serum. It would take an entire bottle to get me to say a word." Ron smiled as he felt her breath so close.  
"So, Mr. Malfoy, tell us about your plan." Dumbledore said.  
"I plan to double cross my father by becoming a spy for the side of good. I want to give him information which will mess up his plans. I don't want to be openly known as a Death Eater. I want to be known as part of the team that did him in." Draco said, anger in his eyes.  
"Has your father asked you to become a spy for him?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Yes. But I want to turn it around. I can go against him." Draco said.  
"Very good. Do you plan on betraying us?" Dumbledore asked.  
"No. I want my father to pay for what he's done to my mother and I." Draco said bitterly.  
"We know you hate your father, but how do you feel about Voldemort?" Harry asked from no where.  
"I hate him. I hate what he's caused my family and what he's done to everyone else. No one deserves what he's done. Not even muggle-borns." Draco said, a look in his eyes as though he wanted to fight the serum, but knowing he couldn't. He looked at Alisa. She whispered something to him that no one heard.  
"So you don't hate muggle-borns?" Hermione squeaked.  
"They've never done anything to me." Draco said.  
"Then why were you so cruel to me all these years?" Hermione asked.  
"When you're told a certain thing every day, every single freakin day, you start to believe it. You're taught to believe it. And your going to believe it until you decide to have a mind of your own, when you start thinking it over for yourself. Until you do, your going to practice your belief and defend it, that's why I was such a bitch to you over the years, okay Granger? And that's why all the people in Slytherin are such Slytherins. They've been taught it and too many of them are too thick or too wrapped up in it to see, okay Granger? They don't know they're doing wrong. So you can't blame them right? If you don't willingly do it, and you don't know its bad, then its not a sin, and its not bad. You can't blame them. It's not their fault. You happy know, Granger? Now you know it from a Slytherin's prespective." Draco said, keeping his eyes on Hermione and his voice filled with anger but without raising it. He turned to Alisa, "Thank you." and he smiled weakly.  
"Not a problem." She said.  
"What just happened?" Harry said.  
Dumbledore waved his wand at Draco, "Now your fully relieved of the serum. Alisa, I'd like you to tell us what you did."  
"Well, I wasn't just going to let you keep asking questions, he didn't have control over the answer. A few questions was enough guys! So I just gave him a little more free will, he still told the truth," She said looking at the shocked faces, (all except Snape and Draco couldn't believe her) "He just decided how many truths he told and how he told them. Its cruel to make someone reveal everything when they don't want to. As long as its the truth, it should be fine. He was suffering without control over himself. I had forgotten how cruel Truth Serum really is." Alisa said. Then looked at Draco, "I'm sorry."  
"You did what you had to." Draco said, "Besides, it was worth it." he licked his lips suggestively and winked.  
Ron pulled out his wand, but Alisa was giggling, "He's kidding, Ron."  
"You don't know that Belle." Draco said with a smirk.  
"Oh yeah? I'd like to hear you to say that to-" Alisa was cut off.  
"Don't you dare," Draco interupted her.  
She laughed, "My lips are sealed- for now."  
Draco sent her a death look, but smiled.  
Everyone in the room was confused, but Snape was the first to say anything, "I don't think this is the time to joke around." And Alisa and Draco were pulled out of their private joke.  
"Right. Of course." Alisa said, "What's the plan?"  
"So far, there is no plan. We have to come up with the plan." Harry said.  
"Well, I suggest that Draco publically renouces the you-know who, after, of course, accepting to be his spy, and Snape rushes to you-know-who and apoligizes." Hermione said.  
"Of course, but how do I publically renounce him? Invite him over to a huge public gathering and be like, 'hey, I don't like you man,'?" Draco asked.  
"How about you just start being civil to all wizards and witches, and you can have your father pretend to get mad at you or something. I'm sure he's got a way." Hermione said and turned to Snape.  
"I've already gone back." Snape said.  
"And?" Hermione said, slowly taking control from Dumbledore as he knew she would.  
"Well am I dead?" Snape said impatiently.  
"Right. So did you get any information?" She asked.  
"It just so happens that I did. It seems our friend Pertrigrew is heading out in two weeks with a flying busload of Death Eaters, Voldemort following close behind. They're coming to Hogwarts full force. And I'll be among them." Snape said.  
"Mm... so we'll be on the defense this time." Harry said. "What kind of precationary measures can we use?" He looked at Dumbledore.  
"That's up to you. But we have to be ready for it." Was all Dumbledore said.  
"I suggest," Alisa spoke up, "We assign teams to do certain things, a team to set up permeters and defense lines, another to get recruits to defend the castle, and another team to prepare the students."  
"That's an excellent idea." Dumbledore said, "You can do the assigning."  
"Right then. Hermione, Ron, and I will set up the defense. Albus, please have Minerva and the other house teachers prepare their students, Severus, you won't have to do much, your students already know what's going to happen, I'm sure most of them are safe. You, Albus, and Harry, will get the recruits." Alisa finished. "We need to get started on the permeter soon. Some of the spells will be powerful and noticeable, so we need to let them settle long before the Death Eater's arrive. Draco, please go to your father and set it all up with him, take as long as needed. I'll assign you something when you return." Draco nodded to her, then stood to leave but Alisa turned to him, "Oh, and Draco, give your father a kiss for me." She tossed a vile of a purple liquid at him, Draco nodded again, "Say hi to Narcissa and -"  
Draco cut her off, "Don't you dare." He said again,  
She smiled, "I know, I know, but give this to Narcissa." She tossed a pendant at him, "And give this to-" He gave her a death-stare as she tossed him a piece of wood.  
"I know who to give it to." He said, then kissed her on the cheek before walking out to get his broom.  
"Right. Get your wands guys, we're going to do some huge spells." Alisa said standing up, "Follow me, Ron, Hermione." Ron and Hermione picked themselves up and waved to Harry, who looked distraught by the idea that he would be working with his least favourite teacher.  
He watched them leave, feeling happy for Ron who had finally found someone. He felt sometimes like he never would. The only girl he ever liked was in a love with a boy who had died because of him. He didn't like to think about it. Dumbledore turned to Harry, "Come on, Harry, get your broom, we've got a lot of traveling to do."  
"Um, Alisa," Ron said after they exited the office.  
"Yeah Ron?" She said back.  
"What was in that bottle you gave Malfoy?" Ron asked.  
"And who were you and Malfoy talking about?" Hermione added.  
She smiled and laughed, "He's on our side, guys, the least you can do is call him by his first name!"  
"Uh. I'll try." Ron said and Hermione nodded her head as well.  
"Good." Alisa said.  
"What was in the bottle you gave. Draco?" Ron asked again.  
"It was.. a little game Draco and I used to play, only with a bigger use. We used to slip it into his father's drink, and we could follow him wherever he went. Like. A tracking device. It just told us where he was. We have this giant map of Great Britain, and we followed him, a glowing purple spot. We had a lot of fun speculating who he was meeting, why he was meeting them, back before Voldemort returned. We didn't suspect him of as many evil deeds back then." Alisa said.  
"So you're going to track him again." Hermione said. Alisa nodded, "Who were you and Mal- Draco talking about?" She asked.  
"I don't think you really want to know." Was all Alisa said before stopping in front of the lake. 


	11. Information Many Have Waited For

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, but Alisa is still mine.  
  
"Okay, this may seem a bit odd to the both of you, but what we're going to do is called collaborative spelling. Technically, you should take a class in this, work with each other twelve dozen times, and then beg the Ministry of Magic for a 'maybe' before you do something as large as what you're going to do. However, as far as I'm concerned, the Ministry can take their damn laws and disappear. I have no need for people who can't accept those which are different. Now, let me tell you a bit about what we're going to do." Alisa said. Hermione and Ron looked at one another.  
"Right, so this is how it works. We all spread out, and say a specific spell at exactly the same time, pointing our wands at the castle. I feel we're going to work just fine together, so there's no real need for a practice, but we will any way because I can see you've never done this before." Alisa continued.  
"Not only have we never done this before," Hermione said, "But I've never even heard of it."  
"Now that's saying something." Ron said. Hermione shot him a look.  
"It's not practiced much any more. Supposedly, everything works so effectively now, no one needs it. It's rather traditional. It was widely used once. The founders of Hogwarts used it, and now we will too. We're going to put up a protection spell. It's called ellemen- what is it Hermione?" Alisa said, stopping in the middle of the spell.  
"Well, it's just, we already have dozens of protection spells on the castle, is this one going to make a difference? And if it is, then why don't we keep it up all the time?" Hermione asked.  
"This one will make a difference because it is targeted toward a specific group, while the others are just general protection spells. We don't keep it up all the time because after a certain amount of time, about six months, the spell looses power and begins to drain power and energy from the people it is protecting, which makes it, obviously, counter- productive if left up for far too long, but it is perfect for short-term attacks. We will, hopefully, pray for our souls, be here to remove it after the fact." Alisa said.  
"Do you really think it's possible we won't survive?" Hermione asked.  
"I never know what is going to happen. Some of us could survive, others might not. The day of the attack may be a frightening day. This isn't just a flock of seagulls, these are hard core followers of Voldemort. These are men that wouldn't think twice before using an Unforgivable on you. And it's not just a few of them, this isn't something we can just handle. This is up to a hundred well armed, fully trained men coming to take our school. It's not like Harry facing Voldemort, this is you facing him, and unless I'm mistaken, you haven't personally faced him or a follower of his in combat. I am unwilling to attempt to predict who will die and who will live, I only can hope those that will die are not from our side and those who live are on the side of good." Alisa said.  
Ron thought for a moment. He had never seen Voldemort. He had never faced him. Harry was always the one to do that final tough job. Harry was the one who finished it off. Ron was just a supporting character. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle being part of this important team.  
"Now, as you might have realized, Voldemort and his followers are not the quickest squirrels in the litter. They won't catch on as quickly as you and I would, but the spell we're going is heavy, and they would notice it if they came before it was settled, so we're doing it today. You might feel drained for the rest of the night." Alisa said.  
"What do you mean 'they're not the quickest squirrels in the litter?" Hermione asked.  
"Well, if you haven't noticed, they've had plenty of chances to kill Harry. I mean, they could have just as easily turned an object Harry owned into a portkey and taken him away at any time. Professor Moody had ample chances to kill him, but he didn't. They aren't very quick to catch on to ideas and things. But we need to do this. The spell is called 'ellementill' It combines the water, the forest, the ground, and the air forces that surround Hogwarts to protect it." Alisa said, "The spell we do will be very simple, the incantation is as follows: 'Demi sor a tetha he.' All you do is point your wand at what you want to protect, and say the incantation, and it works, usually." Ron gulped at the word 'usually'. "Let's practice." She turned to the lake, "This stick, for example," She gestured to a small stick laying on the ground next to the lake. "Say the incantation with me." Ron searched his mind desperately to remember the incantation but surprised himself by saying it in perfect harmony with Alisa and Hermione.  
The area around the stick glowed blue briefly and then returned to normal. "Let's test it." Alisa sad, picking up a stone and tossing it at the stick. It landed near it, and Ron wondered quickly if the spell had worked, but water rushed up from the lake and swept the rock away. "Excellent. Hermione, you stand here, Ron you stand about 300 yards that direction," She pointed somewhere vague, "And I'll go to the other side. When you see the flag at the top of the castle stop waving, say the incantation. Good luck." And she walked off with great speed. Ron looked at Hermione for a moment, then walked in the direction Alisa had pointed.  
He couldn't have stood there for long, staring up at the waving flags of Hogwarts before quite suddenly, the flags went limp. Pointing his wand at the school, he heard both Hermione and Alisa's voices saying along with him 'demi sor a tetha he'. Hogwarts glowed quite blue, but the colour didn't disappear after just a moment, instead, it was the whole time Ron walked back to Hermione. When he reached her, the blue faded completely and he suddenly felt very tired. Alisa reached them quickly and said, "I'm rather tired. I think it's best we go back inside." So they did.  
  
***  
  
Hermione and Ron slept for a long time, the rest of Saturday and all of Sunday, in fact, and Alisa slept until she was restless and woke to a gloomy Sunday. She spent the day walking out in the rain until she came to a muggle town, a great distance from Hogwarts. She couldn't be sure how far she had gone, but it was quite far, farther than most could walk (or run) in a day. She heard the church bells ring long before she reached the town. She walked into it along a dirt road. It was a very small town, just a couple dozen houses which were far spread out, two restaurants, a general store, a church, a school, and a department store, only one road was paved. She smiled and walked to the church, covered in the filth of the days walk, and removed her shoes before entering.  
The people had long since left the sanctity of their small church and Alisa knew it had to be around 9:00 at night. She loved churches, big ones and small ones, not just because of their beauty, but also because of the idea of it all, a belief so strong, it could survive for hundreds of years.  
This church had a dozen stained glass windows, painting pictures of saints and flowers. At the front of the church, which had hardly enough pews for 70 people to be seated, was an alter and a small basin of water. Next to it was a statue of the saint Monica, for whom the church was named. Alisa kneeled down next to it to show her respect for the beliefs of the people here. She did not turn to it, but heard the whisper so close to her, "Why are you here?" Said the scratchy voice of a man too thin.  
"Because it's beautiful." Alisa said, knowing who it was, but still refusing to turn.  
"They would hate you, you know, if they knew what you were." The man crackled, "They fear what they do not know. You should not waste your time."  
"Neither should you," She turned to him, "Father."  
"I haven't heard you call me that in a long time."  
"We haven't spoken in a long time, nor should we speak now, for you're only here to kill me." Alisa said, picking up on what Voldemort tried not to show.  
"Now why would you think that, sweet daughter?" His red eyes glowed.  
"Have you ever come for any other reason?" She asked.  
"Do you think I would dare, in the sanctity of this clearly pure place?" A smile crossed his lips.  
"You have your wand." Alisa said.  
"And you do not." Voldemort replied.  
"I do not keep it out in such a sacred place, I respect what they believe." Alisa said.  
Voldemort raised his own wand.  
Quickly, Alisa pulled her wand from within the folds of her skirts, "I said I didn't keep it out, dearest dad, but that does not mean I do not have it."  
"And if I said the curse which lies on my lips?" Voldemort said, not dropping his wand.  
"You wouldn't," Alisa said, Voldemort raised an eyebrow, "You never do. I am all you have left of her." She leaned in toward him, "I do not fear you." And she whispered a spell, disappearing before him. 


	12. Back at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine  
  
A/N: I tried to make it fit with the fifth book, but I don't think it helped. Ah, well, onward.  
  
Reappearing on the road to Hogwarts, Alisa turned into a raven and flew the rest of the way back. She had been confronted by her father once more, and she had not shown fear, but she had not stopped him either. She should have killed him then.. her heart was not weak to him... but it was weak to the beliefs of others, and killing a man within the boundaries of a church was unthinkable. She could have bound him, and dragged him back to the castle... but not only was he too strong for that, but it would also have been dishonourable to the religion. Why had she gone into the church? Would he have come if she hadn't? Most likely not. The only time she saw him was when he was certain her beliefs protected him. Why didn't see get him when she had the chance? Wasn't the lost of obedience to others for just one moment worth the lives of the people she now cared for?  
It was too late to change it. She had done what she had done, protected herself, but perhaps allowed for the death of another by leaving... It was late. That stuck. She was very late. There were classes in the morning.. she had many spells to cast and finish, many things to undo and redo, why had she stayed out so late? Because she could and she did, there was no other reason. She was not tired, she didn't need the sleep, but Dumbledore, who had just returned from a trip to find supporters, did need sleep and he would not rest until she returned to the castle. She came upon the castle, landed and returned. It might have been past midnight when she walked into Dumbledore's office.  
He took in a deep breath where he sat, looking up at her, "You worried me."'  
"I don't know why, you were rarely worried when I left before." Alisa said, helping him up.  
"I worry. I always worry." He paused, letting Alisa guide him back to his bed chamber, "Where did you go?"  
She looked at him then, "My father is on the move. He knows I am here."  
"So you went to the church," Dumbledore said, sitting down on his bed, he patted the spot next to him, indicating she should sit down, "I am not always weak, you know, my dear, I only get this weak at night, when the day has drained my energy..." He looked at Alisa, "We all have times when we are weak, we all have things, places, and people that make us think we are weak, but what they create in us is not weakness. Weakness is not a paralysis within our thoughts, nor is it holding to our beliefs when something else could work as well. Weakness is more often something of body, rather than mind, a person, thing, or place does not stop our body from working, but instead allows for our minds to contour our bodies to the will of the righteous and calm." He took her hand, "You did right. Few others would have been as calm as you."  
She smiled at him, "Thank you, but you know as well as I, I should not have been there, not when he was about. I have put all those here in danger."  
He laughed at this, "All those here are already in danger! He's coming whether you're here or not, if anything, you did nothing but service to this school by keeping yourself alive."  
She nodded, "You should sleep. I will see you in the morning." She stood to leave his room.  
"But my dear, where are you sleeping?" Dumbledore asked.  
"In Gyffindor's hidden room, of course." She smiled and left.  
Before slipping behind the tapestry she said to no one in particular, "He may call it service, and though it might not have been, I have certainly done something to this school."  
  
***  
  
Ron finally woke, feeling more rested then he ever had. He found Harry was already awake, "Get up, Ron, we've got to get down to breakfast." Harry said.  
Ron yawned, "What day is it?"  
"Monday, and we've got potions with the Syltherins, so get up and get ready." Harry told him.  
"Monday?" Ron thought back, "You mean I slept through all of Sunday?"  
"I guess so, you were asleep when I got back." Harry said.  
"Got back?" Ron asked, momentarily confused, "O right, you went looking for support... did you get any?"  
"Yup, some. We've got every aurora available coming before next Sunday." Harry said, picking up his cloak, "Maybe Alisa will still be at breakfast if we get down in time." Harry said, so Ron hurried to get ready.  
They were greeted by Hermione, who had woken shortly before Ron, as they exited their dormitories. "Hey guys." She said, falling into step with them as they exited through the porthole.  
"Hey Hermione, how long did you sleep?" Ron asked her.  
"Until this morning, how long did you sleep?" She asked back.  
"The same. I wouldn't have thought such a simple spell would have worn me out so terribly... how do you think Alisa did with it?" Ron asked.  
"I would bet," Hermione said, "It was less work on her part... or rather, the work had less effect. She was probably up and about yesterday."  
"She was," Harry cut in, "Dumbledore went searching for her as soon as we came back, but said she was missing, and he feared for her."  
"Oh that's right, you went left with Dumbledore and Snape... How did it go?" Hermione asked.  
"Good enough," Harry said, "As well as to be expected... you know Dumbledore was looking for people... we pulled everyone from the Order of the Phoenix, of course."  
"Wait, rewind," Ron said gaping at Harry, "You say Dumbledore feared for her?"  
"That's what he said... but he also said it was probably just the foolishness of an old man to worry about her. He said he had not once needed to come to her rescue, and it was doubtful she would ever really need him." Harry said.  
Ron's heart was pumping... of course Alisa was ok, she could way past handle herself, but the idea she was in danger... Danger was danger, whether you could get out of it or not. Danger wasn't good any way you look at it. But Ron knew Alisa had it under control, especially when he saw her seated next to Dumbledore in the Great Hall. She smiled at him and nodded to the others, and breakfast went peacefully, as did most of the classes day (except potions, which never went peacefully for the Gyffindors, even when they were all fighting on the same side.)  
Alisa spent her days in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, with the new DADA teacher, teaching the classes counter curses, without saying why, for fear the Syltherins would warn their parents to Hogwart's plans.  
She met up with Ron outside the Gyffindor common room, then went to the library with Hermione to research possible defences. After about three hours of that, she helped Harry and Ron with their homework, and ending the night by getting her ass kicked by Ron in wizard's chess, which she had played before but could never master. She slept outside, despite offers to sleep in the common room, and the idea of sleeping in the hidden room next to it, but she longed for the open skies and wanted nothing more than to sleep under the moon. 


	13. The Trophy Room

Disclaimer: If you haven't figured it out yet, Harry Potter isn't mine.  
  
A/N: I made up a character again, and this one I based on a close friend... I think most people who know me will figure it out just by the name. O, and the star in the middle of the chapter means something, it's at the bottom of the page.  
  
Waking the next day long before the others, Hermione had a curious feeling she should get up and get ready, for what she wasn't sure, but she did get ready and was set to go as the sun rose. She walked into the common room, which was empty, and then out the porthole into the corridor. Without reason, she walked down to the Great Hall alone. She saw no one about except Peeves who was sticky unpleasant looking objects to the walls on the second floor.  
She walked into the trophy room, which she did sometimes because she liked to read the names on the trophies. She would let her mind wander, trying to come up with reasons as to why these people received the trophies... She especially loved to imagine about the people who received awards for service to the school... Ron and Harry had both received awards for this, and Hermione imagined the other people on the wall had done things far more exciting. This morning, however, she was not alone to create stories in her mind, there was someone there, staring intently at one award on the far side of the room. Blond hair, pale skin, holding a broom in one hand, and fingering a gold galleon in the other. Draco Malfoy. He turned to her, "What are you doing here?"  
"I could ask you the same." She knew he had gone to see his father and it had taken awhile- he wasn't in potions the day before- and now he was back, but in the trophy room? This early?  
"It's a bit early, isn't it Granger, to be throwing my own questions back into my face?" He said.  
"I don't think it's too early at all." She said, "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm looking at the trophies, obviously, Granger, what else does someone do in the trophy room?" Draco spat back at her.  
"Don't you think strolling through the trophy room is often better done during reasonable hours?" Hermione said.  
"No, I don't think its too early at all." He said, imitating her, "Besides, you're in the trophy room."  
"I like it here." Was all she had to say.  
"So do I."  
"Why?" Hermione didn't think she cared, but she sort of did...  
"Does it matter?" Draco asked harsher than he meant.  
"Not if you're going to be a prick about it." Hermione turned and looked at the award he had been looking at, "Christine Brawn. Ravenclaw chaser*... Looks like she graduated at the end of last year. How do you know her?"  
"Who says I know her?" Draco asked defensively.  
"I do." Hermione said, turning back to him, "This was the award you were looking at. The only award you were looking at. How do you know her?"  
Draco scowled at her, "I don't want to talk to you about it."  
"Why?" Hermione asked, curious, "Is she like your girlfriend or something?" Draco scowled, shaking his head, "Then.. o my god... the girl you and Alisa were talking about... this is her... is she nice?"  
"Why do you care, Granger?" Draco said. He did not want to talk about it.  
"Well, Malfoy- Draco, I don't really care, you see, I'm just pretending to after all, I don't give a frick about your life...the only one that matters is mine," She said sarcastically, "God forbid I show interest in your life, I mean it's not like you're on the same side as I am or anything."  
"So fuck with me, Granger." Draco said.  
"I don't want to, and from the scowl on your face," Hermione said wickedly, "Christine doesn't want to either." And she walked out quickly, heading away from the Great Hall. Harry and Ron would be expecting her to be in the common room when they came down. She was surprised to hear the clicking of shoes behind her, she continued walking.  
"Stop, Granger." Draco's voice rang out behind her. She kept walking, "Stop, or I'll follow you all the way to your common room. I'll go in if I have to." She stopped and turned to him impatiently.  
"The least you can do is call me by my first name, if I have to call you by yours." Hermione said.  
"Fine, Hermione." He said, putting accent on her name, "I'll tell you about Christine, but you have to promise not to tell a soul."  
"Why are telling me at all?" Hermione asked.  
"Because you already know, and I don't want you to even mention it. To anyone." Draco said.  
"Fine." Hermione said, "I won't tell anyone."  
"Good." Draco said, "Let's go back to the trophy room." And Hermione followed him back and right over to Christine's award, "I met her before I met Alisa." He started, staring at the award, not looking at Hermione, "Everyone was convinced she and I would both be in Sytherin when we got to school, but even then, I deep down, though I never said a word, she didn't want Slytherin, and she wouldn't be in Slytherin. So she went to school and was put in Ravenclaw. I was afraid they'd disown her... but they didn't. They didn't even change their plans. I'm supposed to marry her, you know." He said, looking at Hermione for the first time, "And I want to... I mean to. She is... still what I want. She stopped talking to me as much... and she stayed in her family, but pulling herself from all having to do with Voldemort. And they let her... They let her! Because she was put in Ravenclaw. She would never be any good for the dark arts anyway. And now, here I am, helping with this side, though she thinks I'm helping theirs... and I can't tell her that I'm helping... I'm not hindering... But what can you do, right?" He paused.  
"I hadn't seen her in so long... and when I did, she was so beautiful... I gave her the wood Alisa asked me to give her... I'm not sure what it does or means. I don't think it's for me to know, either." He thought for a moment, "I just... wish she could know, and I wish she wanted me the way I want her. But she doesn't... and I'm going to have to live with that." He looked at Hermione again, "So now you know. I have loved, and my love does not love, I share the story with few, and now you know. Now you know." He repeated almost in disbelief.  
"I do know, and I'm sorry you can't tell her, and I'm sorry she doesn't love you. I'm glad you told me. It's nice to know you're not a totally insensitive prick." Hermione said.  
Draco breathed deeply, "And now," He smirked slightly, "A story from you."  
Hermione looked at him like he was crazy, "I have no stories,"  
"Oh come on, haven't you ever cared about someone?" He asked.  
"Well of course, but..." Hermione said.  
"So tell." Draco said.  
"Well... there was Viktor..." She paused, "But he was more into me then I was into him... it was weird... you know, when he was trying to convince me to date him... I just.. I wasn't into it." She said.  
"And?"  
"And that's it. That's my story. There was a guy, only one guy, who took interest in me, but I wasn't interested in him that way, so I turned him down." She looked at Draco, "I mean, we're still friends, we're just not.. together."  
"That can't be it." Draco said.  
"It is."  
"You mean you're not interested in anyone right now. Not a soul." Draco said.  
"Well-" Hermione didn't want to tell him, "I am interested, you could say, in someone... but it doesn't matter, really."  
"I don't care if you think it matters- I want to hear it." He demanded coolly.  
Hermione hesitated. What could she say? "Well... it really doesn't matter... I just..." She took in a breath, "I did like Ron for a bit... but it doesn't matter now because he has Alisa... and we're best friends... and o god, it was stupid, forget it."  
"Really? Weas- Ron? I would have thought you were interested in Potter- Harry." Draco said.  
"Ha," Hermione laughed, "Never Harry... he's not remotely my type. He's a great guy, but I've been known to have troubles with great guys..." She smiled, thinking of Viktor, "Harry's more of a brother- one that takes care of you while depending on you."  
"I know what you mean," Draco said, "So are you just giving up on Ron?"  
"Absolutely. Have you seen the way he looks at her?"  
"I have," Draco paused, he didn't know if he should say what he thought of the relationship, "It's just..."  
"It's just what?"  
"Well..." he paused again, but caught Hermione's piercing eyes, "Alisa is mystical... she is beyond here and the people here... she's an elf- or soon-to-be elf, I don't know if it could work for them."  
"They could try."  
"Yes, they could. I'm sure they will." Draco said, "But Alisa never stays in one place longer than she should."  
"Are you saying she shouldn't stay here with Ron?"  
"I'm not sure what I'm saying." He said, but he knew the look in Alisa's eyes when she looked at Ron. It was a look of wishing, wanting, and sadness. She didn't know what would happen with them, if it was even right for her to be with him, or how long she could be with him, "I wish them the best- by which I mean I wish Alisa the best, and if Ron is the best she wants right now, then so be it."  
Hermione's thought suddenly turned, "O my god! Ron! Harry! They've got to be freaking out... they don't know where I am!" She turned to run out of the trophy room, but turned back, "How did it go with your father, by the way?"  
  
* = Sorry Sparkles, but seeker is already taken by Cho, so you know... 


	14. The Red Envelope

Disclaimer: You know the Harry Potter books? Yeah, well they're not mine. A/N: Another character, but not its really just a name, and I needed some one... but she's a happy character so cheer up Lisa!  
Alisa had called for a meeting Wednesday afternoon to update everyone on what was going on in the other groups. Draco was mysteriously missing.  
"Should we go looking for her?" Harry asked.  
"No." Alisa said, "He knows we're having the meeting, there's a reason he's not here, and we shouldn't drag him away from whatever the reason is."  
"Do you know why he isn't here?" Ron asked.  
"No. I haven't seen him all day and I didn't see him yesterday either. Did anyone see him yesterday?" Alisa asked.  
It was silent for a moment then Hermione joined the conversation, "I did. In the trophy room. We talked."  
"Did he tell you how it went with his father?" Alisa asked.  
Hermione looked down to the floor, "Yeah, he said a little."  
"And?" Harry said, looking at Hermione.  
"He said his father told the other death-eaters what he's doing... and his father had a way to make it seem like he had truly switched sides." Hermione said, still looking down.  
"And?" Harry said again, "How is his father going to achieve this feat?"  
"Well... you'll have to wait for supper for that, I suppose." Hermione said, staring intently at a spot on the rug.  
"What?" Ron said.  
"He told me I would have to wait as well, so don't ask me." Hermione said, still not looking at any of them.  
"Alright then, I guess we wait." Alisa said, "Now, down to business. How did it go for everyone?"  
Everyone looked around at the others in the circle, "We've got some auroras coming." Harry said.  
"Excellent." Alisa said, "Hermione, Ron, and I laid down a protection spell on Saturday, and yesterday put a spell on all the windows. Professor LePudiven?" She turned to the lastest member of the circle.  
The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher turned to Alisabelle, "Please, call me Lisa." She smiled, "As you know, we are added more to our program. I'm thinking we'll continue with the patronus followed by..."  
And so the meeting continued forward, Harry listening intently to the knew spells they would learn in DADA, Hermione dazing off slightly, wondering where Draco was and staring at Ron, who was in turn, staring at Alisa, who was listening to Professor LePudiven, while Snape was rubbing his arm, and Dumbledore simply looked amused. ***  
At supper that night, Draco was oddly late, not appearing until the food had long since appeared upon the tables. He avoided piercing eyes and didn't even acknowledge Alisabelle, sitting next to Dumbledore at the head table. He sat at the end of the Slytherin table, far from his coveted spot with the Slytherin Quidditch team at the centre of the table. All the Slytherins looked at him in disgust, or in some cases, if you looked closely, jealousy, either thinking that he had turned from his father and Voldemort or knowing he was a spy and wishing they could be as well.  
It seemed uneventful at first, but soon after Draco had taken the first bite of the food before him an eagle-owl flew down from above them, carrying a red envelope.  
Draco took the envelope and shooed the bird away, setting the letter aside. The entire school went silent with a watchful eye. Draco smoothed his napkin on his lap and picked up his fork to continue eating. No one dared say a word until- "Aren't you going to open it?" Asked Pansy Parkinson who was sitting little distance down the table from him.  
He looked up at her, "No, I'm not." Everyone around whispered quickly amongst themselves, half expecting Draco himself to explode before them- or worse. And they all fell silent again, staring at him intently. Draco glared around, "Fine! I'll open the damn letter." He picked it up the envelope and carefully broke the seal. Suddenly Lucius Malfoy's voice rang loudly through the hall.  
  
I DO NOT CARE WHAT YOU DO UNDER MOST SITUATIONS, DRACO MALFOY, BUT YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR! YOU MAY CHOOSE TO CONSORT WITH THAT FOOL DUMBLEDORE AND HIS USELESS FRIENDS, BUT IF YOU DO, YOU CANNOT EXPECT TO CONSORT WITH ME! AS  
FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, I HAVE NO SON!  
  
The envelope hit the table in front of him and burst into flames. "Are you happy now?" Draco said angrily to all around him. Everyone quickly began eating again.  
And so, Lucius Malfoy's plan did indeed work, everyone was convinced Draco had turned from his father. Draco spoke to hardly anyone. He did indeed speak with Hermione so much during the day after the Howler, someone started a rumour that he had turned from his father just to be with Hermione. Only Harry and Ron made a few weak attempts to correct them, after all, as long as they thought he had turned, it didn't really matter what they thought the reason for turning was.  
During Thursday evening, Draco helped Alisa, Hermione, and Ron spell the bathrooms so that the students could hide within them during the attacks, out of reach of the Death Eaters. After the spells were set, Hermione went again to the library, Alisa disappeared, and Draco and Ron wondered back to the their common rooms in hopes of getting some homework done. 


	15. Dreams and Omens

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. A/N: Something new, as usual. And so you know, I took the word Tengwar from Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings trilogy, which I don't own, but I couldn't think of a thing to use for a name.  
"Is this him, my child?" A cold, merciless voice asked, petting the frightened red-head.  
"Yes, daddy, he's the one." A voice so unlike hers rang out.  
"And where's his friend, the Potter boy?" Ron struggled beneath Voldemort's grasp, silently begging Alisa not to give Harry up.  
"Behind that rock," She pointed behind them all, "He's got his wand at the ready, and he thinks he's gonna curse us."  
"Anything else?" Voldemort asked.  
"Dumbledore is coming. That phoenix is with him. That dirty phoenix." She said.  
"Well, why don't you take care of Potter and this boy, I'll take care of Dumbledore, and then I'll take care of you." He let go of Ron and laughed.  
Alisa tried so desperately to brake free, but it was all she could do to get her wand up. "Avada Kedavra." Green shot from her own wand and she fell to the ground...  
  
***  
  
Alisa woke with a start, breathing heavy and groping for her wand. She stared around her into the abyss. The dreams were getting worse, ever since she had seen her father. She could still hear his laughter... She sat up and looked around, listening into the distance. No. She couldn't really hear him, she was imagining it all. It was a dream and nothing more. Nothing more... nothing more... forever more... forever more... Forever do the shadows follow... forever do they live...  
'You can't escape the shadows..." Someone whispered, "You can't escape the past.."  
  
One by one the shadows come,  
Opening the doors,  
Opening the doors for wars  
Wars you cannot fight....  
Fighting is the only way...  
The way to fine the light..  
A light in dark,  
A light in night  
Alisa hears our song...  
  
"NO!" She shouted to no one. There was no one around. She calmed herself. No one is around. She was just hearing things, dreaming things. She pulled herself together. The sun hadn't yet risen, but it was as good a time as any to get ready for the day. She went back to Gyffindor's hidden room. She didn't know why, but she put on her blackest dress, the trail of it falling far behind her, with black roses sewn upon black silk all along the slim dress. She pulled her long brown hair back behind her shoulders. It seemed to be getting darker and thinner everyday. She could not think of a thing to do with it. All she could think of was to put it back in her usual bun, which looked bleak with her dress. She used the pins she always used, with tiny faeries which changed colour with the day, and were now black, swaying slightly in an invisible wind. Suddenly, she pulled the pins out and her hair fell once again to near her waist. She pushed it back once more and used the pins to just hold it from her face. It was good enough.  
It was Friday. Just Friday. There was still another week for the Death Eaters came, she told herself. But why did she feel so bleak? It was the dream, just the dreams she was having. She left the castle once more and went to stand at the top of a hill overlooking a lake.  
  
***  
  
Neville woke drenched in sweat. He hadn't been dreaming. He never dreamt. Something else had woken him, something else had made him sweat. He stood up and walked to the window. Out below it he saw what had scared him: A Tengwar near the lake. Neville knew a Tengwar is a shadowed woman dressed in black, and an omen of the death of a man. The Tengwar did not look at Neville, but disappeared as soon as he saw her.  
"I don't think I'll go back to sleep tonight." Neville whispered to himself, he was alarmed when Ron turned over and looked at him.  
"What was that Neville?" Ron asked.  
"Oh, R-ron, I didn't know you were awake." Neville managed.  
"I never fell asleep." Ron said, sitting up, "Why are you looking out the window?" He looked out as well.  
"Oh, uh... it's.. its nothing." Neville said, smiling weakly.  
"It's a bit early, isn't it?" Ron said.  
"Yes, a bit." Neville said, nervously approaching his trunk, "I think I should get dressed... and you should do the same."  
"Why's that, Neville?" Ron asked.  
"I'm not sure... But I think you should get Harry up as well." Neville said on gut feeling.  
Ron looked at him strangely, "Why?"  
"I don't know... but I feel it's what we should do."  
"Uh... I don't know Neville," Ron said, "Harry needs his rest, we can't just wake him because you feel like it."  
"I highly suggest it..." Neville said, busying himself by putting on his pants, "The feeling is growing."  
"Well, I'll get dressed to satisfy you, and we'll see about waking Harry." Ron said and Neville nodded.  
Once they were both dressed, Neville approached Harry, but before he even tapped Harry's shoulder, Harry's eyes snapped open, "He's here." Harry said immediately, "I feel him."  
Ron and Neville looked at one another, "Who?" Ron asked, "Not-"  
"Oh yeah." Harry said, "Wake Seamus and Dean. We've got to get them into those enchanted laboratories. No one is safe here."  
"You don't think he can get into the dormitories, do you?" Neville asked, rushing to Dean, "Get up!"  
"He might not be able to, but he's got people who can." Harry said, pulling Seamus out of bed, "You two get to the laboratory in the corridor!" He said to Seamus and Dean, who looked dazed at him, "Now!" he yelled violently, "You too Neville!"  
Neville looked at him, hardly frightened, "No, I'm going to help wake the rest. Harry, you go to Dumbledore. Ron and I will take care of the dormitories."  
Harry looked at them for just a moment before following Dean and Seamus out the door at a run, "Come on!" Neville said, pulling Ron out of the sixth year dormitories.  
Ron went to the boys first, second, and third year dormitories, yelling at them all to get out immediately, Neville took care of the fourth, fifth, and seventh years, but what about the girls'? Ron knew first hand they couldn't get up there... he stood at the bottom and screamed. Hermione woke with a start and hurried to the bottom of the stairs, "Get everyone up!" Ron screamed at her, and she ran back upstairs. What about the other houses? Ron's mind was screaming. He didn't even know where their common rooms were! Perhaps Voldemort didn't either? Oh why didn't they set up a system to get the message across when the attack occurred? ***  
  
Harry ran through the corridors faster than he ever had, feeling Voldemort's presence closer and closer. He almost ran into Dumbledore coming around a corner, "He's coming!" Harry screamed.  
"I know." Dumbledore said, calmer than he should have been, "I've set the house teachers to the common rooms to get the students out. I understand your house is taken care of."  
Harry nodded, "But the auroras aren't here yet! What are we going to do?" He was panicking.  
"Calm yourself Harry, there is something unusual about." Dumbledore said, "Get Mr. Weasely and Ms. Granger, bring them to the front doors, we are all we've got." Dumbledore hurried down the corridor, away from Harry. Harry turned and ran back. What were they going to do against Voldemort and a gang of Death Eaters??? 


	16. And the Battle Commences

Disclaimer: You what I'm going to write here, so just imagine it here. A/N: I borrowed the Thwimbles from Lisa's story (check under my favourite stories, Nothing Lasts Forever) and I use the prophesy in the fifth book to my advantage, you know, neither Voldemort or Harry is really alive until the other one is dead, they can only die by each other's hand, etc, etc.  
  
***  
Alisa flew. She flew far and fast into the forest before landing and transfiguring back. She was scared. It was happening, but it wasn't happening like it was supposed to. They were there too soon, and they weren't the right ones. Alisa had expected her father might strike early- but this was too unexpected. What was she doing in the forest? She couldn't flee simply because... But what choice did she have? She had to protect them, even if it meant facing far worse than death... she turned into a raven once again and set off toward the school, the least she could do was warn them....  
  
***  
  
Harry ran screaming toward the bathrooms... "RON!!! HERMIONE!!!!" They came running to him, he grabbed their hands and pulled them off, too out of breath to say anything more.  
They chased after him, already knowing why they were being pulled by Harry, and weren't surprised by stopping at the front door. Quite out of breath, Ron begged Dumbledore, "Where is Alisa?!"  
Dumbledore looked at him, "I'm not sure, but she certainly must be coming." The teachers began to gather around Dumbledore, and Hermione saw Draco sneak in, Dumbledore was about to address them all as Alisa transfigured back in mid-air, ending standing tall with the trail of her black dress resting behind her.  
Everyone turned to her quite shocked, "Thwimbles!" She spat out, "He's got the Thwimbles!"  
A grave look crossed Dumbledore's face, "Good god." he whispered, "But what can they do?"  
"Nothing." Professor McGonagall said, "Unless the Avada Kedavra was said wrong to one of us... and we can tell that hasn't occurred."  
Alisa turned to her, "And who is to say it's not going to be used incorrectly during the time we are out there? And who's to say that's all he has?"  
"How many?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Twelve, at least." Alisa said.  
Ron and Harry were looking at Hermione, hoping for an explanation, she said quickly and near silently under Alisa's voice, "The Thwimbles come when the curse is done wrong... they take away all the happy memories of the person who was hit by the curse and all they are left with is hate. They can turn on the people they once loved."  
"-I will go out there." Ron heard Alisa say when Hermione finished.  
"What?" Ron asked at the same time as Snape, "You can't go out there with the Thwimbles," Snape continued, "They'd eat you alive!"  
"I swore to protect this school, Severus, and I will do what I have to. My father will not harm me." Alisa said back to him.  
Ron and Harry looked at each other, Alisa's father? Who? What?  
"But who is to say the Thwimbles obey Voldemort?" McGonagall said.  
"Good god, we are wasting time!" Alisa said, turning back to Dumbledore, "No one opens this door until it is all over." And she turned back into a raven before anyone could stop her, flying away and out the opening the mail-delivering owls usually flew in through.  
"We can't just let her go out there alone!" Snape pushed through everyone, "There are other things besides Thwimbles out there!" he reached for the door.  
"We can't!" Professor Flitwick said from no where, "The elf said not to open the doors!"  
"Then I will go a different way out!" Snape said.  
"If you're going out there, so am I!" Harry said turning toward the corridor with a side exit from the castle. Surprisingly, instead of trying to stop him, everyone followed him, wands at the ready.  
"Beware all! You do not know what is out here!" Dumbledore called as they stepped outside. They were not greeted by what they had expected, Alisabelle fighting Voldemort's invisible Thwimbles like a mad woman, instead they found her standing directly across from Voldemort, in a sort of bubble. They looked at her for a moment too long.  
  
***  
  
"Draco, my boy!" Lucius said, drawing his son away from the group as-  
  
"Avra kedvra!" Was heard from all around them, flashes of yellow light went everywhere. They all ducked and Dumbledore was shouting "Elemos!" Alisa didn't even look in their direction.  
Total chaos broke out amongst the teachers as the Thwimbles set upon a few. Pretty soon Professor Flitwick, Madame Pomfrey, and Professor Sprout were taken by the Thwimbles after being hit by the purposely said wrong curse. The three laid sprawled on the ground, twitching slightly. Several of the teachers were taking out the Death Eaters, a surprisingly low amount had come. Several more teachers fell, along with Hermione, before the threat of the Death Eaters was diminished slowly, many frozen in curses, bound in ropes, or unconscious. Dumbledore yelled a binding spell, binding them all to one another and then the real hell broke loose.  
  
***  
  
"You will not have me." Alisa said harshly.  
"If I do not, my little friends will." Voldemort said vindictively, "They'll get some of your friends, at the very least."  
Alisa did not look where her friends were about to get massacred, "They are capable people, I do not worry about it." Though there was fear in her eyes.  
"Well then, my daughter, tell me, what do you plan to do to protect your precious school?"  
"I am going to end this here." Alisa said, her eyes flashing darker.  
"Don't you know, I can't die unless Harry Potter kills me." Voldemort said with a small crackle.  
"Oh no, father, that's not the only death you can receive," Alisa began to circle him, "You cannot die because you are not truly alive, you are not alive until Harry Potter is dead, but if Harry were to die, you would be alive enough to kill. Think about it." Alisa said, seeing the idea cross Voldemort's mind, "So, I believe you have a loose-loose situation here. If you kill Harry Potter tonight, then you can be killed, and either Dumbledore or myself will kill you without hesitation, and if Harry kills you tonight, well, you are still dead." She smiled slightly wickedly, "And of course, if you do not face Harry Potter tonight, then it's all pointless, isn't it?"  
"Who says I will kill Harry Potter?" Voldemort said.  
"And what would you do with him, lock him up just to keep him alive so you might live as well? It seems quite sad that you would keep your enemy alive because you are afraid of dying. You really are afraid of Dumbledore, daddy, I am ashamed." She said. She was just playing with him, buying time, but how much time could she get? Why did she need it? There was no way to solve this. She couldn't kill him.. she's couldn't trap him or bind him, he was too quick for that when his attention was focused.  
"Ashamed you say? And you are not normally ashamed to have me as a father? Does that perhaps mean you don't hate me so much?" His smile became more sinister, "Perhaps you would join my side?"  
And with that, Alisa had an idea, "Perhaps... I would." Voldemort's smiled drooped slightly, "You're criminal masterminds have been a bit slow, and to be honest, it bothers me. I can think of," She took another step toward circling Voldemort, "At least a dozen times and ways you could have killed Harry within the past hour."  
  
***  
Flitwick, Madame Pomfrey, and Professor Sprout, among the others had awaken, setting themselves upon specific teachers, it seemed each teacher was being fought by a half-dead counter part. How were the teachers supposed to fight off their own friends, mad with hate? Far worse than that, Hermione went after Ron, how was he to fight his best friend? He saw her coming, and looked to Harry for support, but Harry had disappeared. Of the crowd, Harry and Draco were the only two unaccounted for. But Ron didn't have time to worry about Harry. What was he going to do about Hermione? Normal binding spells didn't work as well on those effected by the Thwimbles. Those effected by the Thwimbles were not afraid to use the Unforgivable curses, the everyone realized as Sprout yelled out "Crucio!"  
  
***  
Having been pulled away from the group by more than just his father's words, Draco was eager to help them, but even more eager to help them by taking out his dad, "My dear boy, your information about them attacking us the day right after our planned attack would be helpful, if we weren't killing them now." Lucius said, his hand resting on Draco shoulder, "Unfortunately for them, they won't be around to attack us the day after, as a matter of fact, after tonight, there will be no other side, there will be no opposing force. This is the night that blasted Harry Potter dies, tonight that fool Dumbledore falls. Tonight is a good night. I will certainly invite you back, we will let all know that this was just a misunderstanding..."  
Draco brushed his father's hand off him, "This is a misunderstanding dad, for sure, you see, you thought I was spying for you, but you were wrong. See, I was just giving you false information, like the fact that they had not upped any security measures here, yeah, totally wrong, and the idea that they were planning on attacking you, no, that was wrong too. You see, I am not on your side."  
Lucius' eyes narrowed, "What, boy?"  
Draco put up his wand, this was the scariest moment of his life, "I am not on your side." He said, ready to curse his father with all he had.  
But his father beat him to it, "Crucio!" Draco's knees buckled and he yelled out in pain, he dropped his wand and tears filled his eyes, "I cannot believe this... my own son..." Lucius said, picking up Draco's wand, "My own son turning on me," He turned to Draco, who was trying to recover, "I am very sorry about this.... Ava Kedava!" And a yellow light hit Draco, he crumbled to the ground.  
  
***  
  
Harry was unsure of how to approach Voldemort, did Alisa know he what he was planning? She seemed to.. She kept Voldemort talking... distracted him enough so Harry could sneak in the bubble she had created around them... He heard their conversation, "Sure, I could be your right hand man- or elf, rather, a father-daughter team, taking on the world," Alisa said, without looking at Harry.  
"I'm not a fool," Voldemort said, "I hear your voice more than your words. Do not kid with me, Alisa my sweet, your mother used to play jokes, and look where that landed her..."  
"Do not insult my mother, you prick," Alisa said to Voldemort, "If you hadn't raped her, she would still be perfectly sane!"  
"Raped? Oh no, my sweet, I don't rape. Your mother was mine, and she wanted to be mine."  
"Yeah, she would have wanted it more if you hadn't turned out to be a psycho murderer," Alisa said, "And even when she learned who you really were, she might have forgiven you if you'd given her a chance, and you wouldn't have to like, you know, rape her."  
"I DID NOT RAPE KATE!" Voldemort yelled louder than Harry had ever heard, he was surprised no one outside the sound proof bubble heard it, "She was mine."  
"Maybe you shouldn't have brought her up," Harry said coming from behind Voldemort, "It seems a rather sensitive subject among you two." Voldemort turned to Harry.  
"Mobilicorpus magnus!" Alisa yelled pointing her wand at Voldemort. He fell to his knees as invisible rope cut into his flesh as he pressed against it.  
"Finite helom!" Harry said from the other side of Voldemort, and he let out a scream of pain.  
"Expelliarmus!" Alisa screamed and grabbed Voldemort's wand, handing it to Harry, "Well done, but think hard before you do what you have to, remember: When he is dead, you are alive, only living people can be killed." Harry nodded to her, not fully understanding, but knowing he would have to kill Voldemort, no matter how long he thought about it, "Stay here, say as many curses as you can think of at him, I must help the others." And she stepped out of the bubble.  
  
***  
At this point, only Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ron, Trelawny, and Firenze were still standing, being bombarded by curses which could not get through Dumbledore's protection shield, a glowing light around them. It was a truly dangerous mission for Alisa, being an elf, she could not only see the Thwimbles, but they could attack her because she saw them, fighting them off wasn't something she could do alone, but at that moment, they were all elsewhere. To take care of the people who had been taken by the Thwimbles was simple, she pulled together to elements which had been protecting the castle (unfortunately not the people who were fighting just outside it) and used each element to wrap up each person in a binding spell that could not be lifted without hard work for many months. She was as quick and thorough as she could be, using Dumbledore's help as he caught on, and the many teachers and one student were all bound. And then he released his shield.  
  
***  
  
Draco stood up after a moment, his father had said the curse wrong so that Draco might join his side because of his hate, but all Draco did was give him a look of loathing before taking up his wand, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
***  
  
"Have they all gone?" Dumbledore asked.  
"They have disappeared... I'm not sure where they have gone, or if they will be back. Harry is waiting for you. He is unsure what to do." Alisa said. Dumbledore nodded and went toward Harry, who was still within the bubble.  
Ron ran forward to her and hugged her, crying into her shoulder, "You have SO much to explain."  
"I always do." She said, hugging him tightly, "Come along," She took his hand, "You should get some rest. You've got a lot to deal with, but it's too late to understand." And she dragged him slowly inside, and rather than bring him to the common room or to the laboratories where his classmates were, she brought him to Gyffindor's secret room and sat him down on the bed, "There are a lot of things about this school that you don't know yet, but you're going to find out. You've got lots of time. And don't panic when you wake up, I'll mark the trail to the exit. Just rest, just rest and you'll be fine." She kissed him passionately, and convinced him to lay down, covering him with the blankets and her cloak she wore everyday except that one, which changed colours to match outfits, with a small rose broach. He fell asleep quickly in the large bed, and she kissed him on the forehead before exiting the room, leaving little enchanted 'exit' markings as she went. 


	17. The End

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter books are not mine  
  
A/N: You are going to hate me.  
  
Ron awoke alone, in a small stone room. He recognized it. Gyffindor's hidden room. He was clutching Alisa's cloak. He saw her 'exit' markings and followed them, straight to Dumbledore's office. He went up the stairs to find McGonagall sitting at Dumbledore's desk, waiting.  
"Where's Alisa, ma'am?" Ron asked.  
"She has gone." McGonagall said.  
"Gone?" Ron asked in disbelief, "Where? When will she be back?"  
McGonagall sighed deeply, "I do not know where, we mortals cannot pass into that world. And I'm afraid she will not be back, but she left this." she reached into Dumbledore's desk draw and pulled out a letter, sealed with a rose on the wax.  
Ron ran it through his hands, and carefully pealed away the seal. It read:  
My Dear Ron, I feel so much for you and it pains me that I must leave you in such dark times, but I must, for my people are in great need of leader. I will not be able to return to this place, as I have accepted the immortality that has been offered to me. My heart aches for you, but I knew I would not be here with you forever, deep in my soul I knew, though my head was stubborn.  
Forgive me and forget me, it is the only way for you to live. Keep my  
cloak as a token of the love I have felt for you.  
love,  
Alisabelle  
"So she has left me." Tears began in his eyes, "One of my best friends wants me dead, is floating somewhere between dead and pure hate, as are most of my teachers, the one woman I loved is gone forever... All I have left is Harry. Where is he?"  
McGonagall looked down, "I didn't want to be the one to tell you." She drew in a breath, "Harry is dead."  
"What???" Ron practically screamed, "Voldemort killed him?"  
She shook her head, "It was the opposite for that, Harry was the one who ended Lord Voldemort, but there was something else we didn't count on..." She paused, "By killing Voldemort, Harry cursed himself. He became truly alive when Voldemort died..." She stopped.  
"Yeah, and that's a good thing!" Ron yelled.  
"But... there was something else... or rather, someone else..." McGonagall didn't know how to go on, "You'll remember there was one member of our team that disappeared last night as well..."  
Ron thought back. All his memories were unsorted, he didn't know what he remembered and what his mind made up... he remembered looking to Harry for help with Hermione and.. "Malfoy." He said.  
"Yes, to be most specific, it was Draco Malfoy who brought Mr. Potter's end, I'm afraid," Tears swelled in her eyes.  
"No!" Ron whispered, "He said he on our side!"  
"He was, Mr. Weasley, he was. But he was taken by the Thwimbles, and when you are taken, you are on no one's side." McGonagall said.  
"No." Ron said again, his tears following freely, "Let me speak to Dumbledore."  
McGonagall no longer held back her tears, "That, I cannot do, Mr. Weasley."  
"And why's that?" Ron asked defensively.  
"Headmaster Dumbledore is dead." 


	18. A Quick Explanation from the Author

Disclaimer: It doesn't really matter anyway, but I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
This isn't really a chapter. The last chapter was the last one. It's a bitch of an ending, I know, but I've been planning it that way since the beginning. It bit shorter than I thought it would be, and I had planned on writing it to be longer, but I started writing and I couldn't stop and one of the chapters ended being like 2 chapters long, so that's what made it shorter. I hope you enjoyed the story, and if you have any questions, or you're really confused, feel free to email me, though I doubt I'll answer your questions. It's supposed to be confusing. I am planning a sequel.. but it'll be a bit before you see it... it's a work in progress and it's complicated.  
  
I've also started another story as well and as soon as I do spell check, I'll start posting it. I hope you like that one as well or better than you liked this one. 


End file.
